


Memento amoris

by Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Ma con una sua dose di awwww, Pre-Slash, ma seriamente è lampante che questi due..., natalizia, però in effetti un pochino awww anche come tipo di angst, solo molto angst prima che si arrivi all'awww
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decide che il loft non ha un aspetto abbastanza natalizio e ordisce un piano per decorarlo in assenza di Derek. Le cose non andranno esattamente come le aveva programmate. Ma non sempre fare i conti con il passato serve solo a riaprire vecchie ferite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/gifts), [CiciCe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/gifts), [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Un grazie alla mia [Lori/Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee), per essere stata, come sempre, la mia beta adorata  <3
> 
> La storia che state per leggere avrebbe dovuto essere pubblicata a Natale, ma la vita ci si è messa di mezzo in ogni modo ed eccoci qui. Come si suol dire: meglio tardi che mai. O almeno si spera ;)
> 
> Questo racconto è dedicato a [Suzakusly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly), che ringrazio di tutto cuore per averlo letto in anteprima, per avermi supportato e sopportato e per aver disegnato per uno dei capitoli a venire.
> 
> Lo dedico anche a [CiciCe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe), con affetto e gratitudine immensa per avermelo ispirato. Senza di lei (e senza Charles Dickens) questo racconto non avrebbe mai visto la luce. E per lei e e grazie alle emozioni che mi ha suscitato il suo bellissimo [Acqua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598455) che ho voluto provare a scrivere di Stiles in questo modo. Non potevo avere ispiratrice migliore.

«Ehi, ragazzone, sei in casa?»

Domanda stupida. Certo che no, Derek non era nemmeno lontanamente nei paraggi del loft e Stiles lo sapeva, altrimenti non avrebbe azzardato quella sortita nella “tana del lupo”. Anzi, sarebbe stato meglio affermare che Stiles aveva programmato tutto proprio in modo da avere via libera in completa sicurezza e per almeno un’ora. Quindi esisteva la certezza matematica che Derek non sarebbe rientrato per un bel pezzo. E se, invece, qualcosa fosse andato storto, Scott avrebbe avvisato Stiles in tempo utile con un sms, così da consentirgli una veloce e dignitosa ritirata.

Malgrado ciò Stiles fu ben felice di non ricevere nessuna risposta alla domanda che, per mera prudenza, aveva appena formulato, cercando di usare un tono sbarazzino e casuale e riuscendo invece a sembrare solo colpevole e preoccupato.

Se Derek fosse stato lì, se magari avesse fatto capolino dal piano di sopra, scendendo svelto i gradini della scala a chiocciola per domandare che diavolo significava quell’improvvisata, Stiles si sarebbe trovato davvero in difficoltà. Avrebbe anche potuto inventarsi la scusa perfetta, ma la scatola di cartone che reggeva tra le braccia l’avrebbe comunque tradito. Per non parlare dell’abete, finto ma riconoscibilissimo, che aveva lasciato momentaneamente appoggiato di là, sul pavimento del pianerottolo.

Non poteva sperare di cavarsela con un «Io? Niente, passavo di qui per caso e mi sono detto, vediamo come sta il mio vecchio amico Derek». Non dopo aver fatto irruzione in casa altrui portandosi dietro tutto l’occorrente per decorarla, compresi tre diversi fili di lucette colorate. Specie considerato che quella era la sera del 23 di dicembre.

Per fortuna il piano aveva funzionato a meraviglia. Non c’era traccia di Derek; nemmeno l’ombra della sua grossa presenza minacciosa, ingrugnita e incombente. Il loft era deserto. Stiles aveva campo libero e poteva passare alla seconda fase della sua non poi tanto diabolica macchinazione.

I suoi intenti, per quanto invasivi, in effetti erano buoni e perfino gentili. Voleva solo dare un tocco natalizio al grigiore spento del loft. Cosa c’era di male? Nulla, a parte il fatto che non sarebbe dovuto spettare a lui decidere che era necessario e poi occuparsene. Era Derek il proprietario del loft, Derek avrebbe dovuto poter scegliere se addobbarlo o no. E Derek aveva sempre espresso con i fatti il proprio desiderio di fare a meno di ghirlande, campanelle, nastri, bastoncini di zucchero alla menta e ammennicoli vari.

Erano ormai anni che Stiles lo conosceva e Derek non aveva mai, nemmeno una volta, neanche quando aveva avuto accanto Braeden, mostrato la benché minima intenzione di ingentilire l’aspetto del loft sotto Natale, fosse stato anche solo con una sola misera pallina sbeccata. Il che era triste, se ci si pensava. Era proprio una cosa deprimente da matti.

Il loft non era esattamente un posto allegro in nessun periodo dell’anno, tra l’altro. Con l’andare del tempo almeno il numero dei mobili che lo arredavano era aumentato – sia pur non di molto – ma l’enorme stanzone principale aveva sempre un’aria troppo spartana e poco calorosa. Ok, era una faccenda che non avrebbe dovuto riguardare Stiles in nessun modo. Problemi di Derek, fatti suoi. Però era davvero, davvero triste, ed era un peccato. Stiles si guardò intorno e lo pensò per l’ennesima volta. Non poteva farne a meno.

Ogni anno, sotto Natale, Derek era ormai dispostissimo a trascorrere la vigilia con il resto del branco, se non era giù in Sud America a trovare Cora.  In quel senso Derek, pur non essendo mai diventato l’anima della festa, pareva molto più rilassato che in passato. Partecipava perfino allo scambio generale dei doni. Prendeva sempre un pensierino per le ragazze, e un oggetto utile per Scott.

Comprava sempre qualcosa perfino a Stiles. Per lo più si trattava sempre di sciocchezze che denotavano uno smaccato sarcasmo, una specie di sfottò tramite regalo, insomma. A Stiles, comunque, non dispiaceva. La prima volta aveva risposto con un paio di battutacce sferzanti e, dal Natale successivo, si era dato da fare per replicare a sua volta con un piccolo presente ironico. Alla fine era diventata quasi una gara tra lui e Derek. Si sfidavano, di anno in anno, a trovare il regalo più stupido e, nello stesso tempo, anche più divertente e adatto.  E Stiles doveva ammetterlo:  ci si divertiva un mondo.

No, non poteva dire che durante le feste natalizie Derek mettesse il muso rifiutasse di interagire con gli altri. Anzi, ogni anno il suo comportamento diventava un pochino più sciolto. Il loft, però, restava sempre la solita tana un po’ malinconica e desolante. Era come se lo spirito del Natale non sfiorasse nemmeno da lontano le massicce pareti spoglie di mattoni a vista. Neppure per un solo giorno all’anno.

Derek festeggiava con tutto il braco, ok, ma poi ogni notte per tutto il mese di dicembre, quella del 24 compresa, tornava a rinchiudersi in una casa – se la si poteva definire tale – da cui l’atmosfera natalizia, calorosa e lieta, rimaneva rigorosamente chiusa fuori.

Non era normale e neppure salutare. Stiles lo ribadì a se stesso mordicchiandosi un labbro. Continuava a molleggiare da una gamba all’altra, indeciso e sulle spine, incapace di mettere giù lo scatolone ma troppo agitato anche per fare marcia indietro e andarsene.

Fece un paio di passi in avanti, sbuffò, agitò la scatola il tanto necessario a sentire un tintinnio di campanelle.

Era sicuro di non sbagliarsi: non faceva bene né all’anima né all’umore vivere le feste in un ambiente così disadorno. Per quanto ricercasse o almeno accettasse la compagnia altrui, ogni volta che Derek si chiudeva alle spalle il portellone del loft doveva essere troppo facile per lui scordarsi che il Natale fosse mai esistito e sentirsi di nuovo solo.

Stiles poteva capire che a Derek non fosse mai venuta voglia di appendere festoni rossi e verdi ai muri carbonizzati di casa Hale, prima che venisse demolita. Anzi, la sola idea lo faceva rabbrividire. Era macabra e del tutto sbagliata. Stiles se ne rendeva conto e comprendeva che anche un vagone abbandonato non era proprio il luogo più adatto per i decori, le candeline rosse e l’agrifoglio, ma il loft avrebbe potuto essere ingentilito eccome. Che senso aveva non provare nemmeno a dargli un aspetto più accogliente e consono a quel periodo dell’anno?

Stiles era convinto di conoscere la risposta e non gli piaceva nemmeno un po’.

Sapeva come ci si sentiva a volte. Quanto era difficile trovare dentro di sé la voglia di celebrare davvero non solo il Natale ma anche le piccole e grandi gioie di tutto un anno. Aveva ricordi davvero tristi al riguardo e li ricacciava nel buio della memoria ogni volta che provavano a riaffiorare per molestarlo. Ma per quanto spingesse con tutte le sue forze per farli affondare di nuovo nell’oblio, non riusciva quasi mai a soffocarli. Non del tutto. Ogni benedetto anno, non fosse che per il tempo necessario a tirare fuori l’albero e gli scatoloni dal garage, Stiles faceva un breve e malinconico tuffo nel passato.

Non gli piaceva per nulla che fosse così ma a volte, durante le feste, lo sguardo di Derek gli ricordava certe occhiate che suo padre aveva scoccato al loro vecchio albero di Natale un po’ sbilenco. Al solo ripensarci Stiles fece una smorfia e si dondolò ancora di più sui talloni, impalato sul posto, ma incapace di stare fermo davvero. Si sentiva sempre più a disagio.

Per almeno un paio d’anni, dopo la morte di sua madre il Natale a casa Stilinski era stato un tormento. L’albero era stato il simbolo della sotterranea guerra in atto. Un conflitto contro il caos e il dolore che Stiles, nonostante fosse stato solo un bambino, aveva combattuto in prima linea, con le unghie e con i denti.  Perfino sotto le feste. Una stupida pallina alla volta.

Stiles aveva dovuto occuparsi da solo di preparare l’abete finto e troppo verde che lui e lo Sceriffo possedevano e che, in effetti, utilizzavano ancora. Se non lo avesse fatto non ci sarebbe stato nessun Natale. Perciò ci si era incaponito, con caparbietà disperata, più per scuotere lo Sceriffo che per se stesso, perché tanto il solo dono che a quell’epoca avrebbe voluto ricevere era stato un qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto ottenere.

Se li ricordava ancora quei sui primi arrangiamenti maldestri, le palline quasi tutte distribuite solo negli strati più bassi, perché ogni tentativo di arrampicarsi fino in cima e magari sistemare anche il puntale si era dimostrato rocambolesco e fin troppo simile a un mezzo suicidio. Sul serio, ora che Stiles ci stava ripensando gli pareva un miracolo che Melissa McCall non avesse mai dovuto dargli dei punti dopo che si era sfracellato giù dalla scaletta traballante su cui era salito fino all’ultimo gradino per poi mettersi in punta di piedi.

Beh, alla fine Stiles l’aveva avuta vinta. Lui e suo padre ne erano venuti fuori. Stiles ne andava orgoglioso. C’era voluto tempo, anche dopo i primi due anni difficilissimi, ma ora, se non altro, a casa Stilinski l’albero di Natale era un lavoro di squadra tra i più coordinati e di successo. Il vuoto lasciato da sua madre era ancora lì, Stiles lo sentiva e sapeva che anche lo Sceriffo non avrebbe mai smesso di avvertirlo, però era tollerabile e non spegneva più ogni gioia e ogni altro affetto.

Stiles non poteva negare che di assenze di quel tipo Derek ne aveva sperimentate e ne sperimentava ancora fin troppe. Stiles lo capiva, era proprio quello il punto. Lo comprendeva meglio di quanto gli avesse mai detto. Ecco perché era certo che Derek, nonostante tutto, non si godesse poi tanto le feste.

A Stiles non sarebbe dovuto importare, ma ehi!, Derek faceva parte del branco, era un amico e… comunque fosse a Stiles invece importava eccome. Abbastanza da essere lì, armato di palline e festoni dorati. E di sicuro gli interessava al punto di porsi domande che ogni volta scacciava come insetti fastidiosi, prima che diventassero troppo pressanti e cominciassero a esigere una risposta. In ogni caso, quale che fosse il motivo che lo spingeva a preoccuparsene, Stiles pensava che Derek avesse bisogno di essere avvolto con ancora più impeto nel calore un po’ sciocco e fuori moda del Natale. Pazienza se per ottenere lo scopo bisognava invadere la sua privacy e forzargli un po’ la mano. O almeno Stiles ne era stato del tutto convinto fino a circa dieci minuti prima. Poi aveva messo piede nel loft.

Sì, era uno spettacolo per nulla festoso e allegro, certo, ma per Derek era casa. Un sacco di gente, raramente benintenzionata, si era permessa a più riprese di violare quello spazio senza il permesso del legittimo proprietario, ma in qualche modo Derek riusciva ancora a sentirlo come intimo e di sua appartenenza, era evidente. Malgrado le invasioni di campo, i terribili ricordi legati a quelle mura e i tanti momenti di emergenza che ci aveva vissuto, per Derek il loft era e restava una tana sicura.

Che diritto aveva Stiles di modificarne l’aspetto in modo radicale solo perché a vederlo così vuoto e spoglio gli veniva il malumore? Erano paturnie solo sue, non avrebbe dovuto permettersi di allontanare Derek con l’inganno e di comportarsi in quel modo. A fare di testa sua avrebbe ottenuto solo di fare incazzare Derek e per di più a ragione.

Al principio Stiles era stato sicurissimo di aver avuto un’ottima idea. Gli era parsa una cosa sensata e si era anche detto che Derek sarebbe stato più incline ad accettare una sorpresa che a lasciarsi convincere da mille parole. Del resto Stiles non credeva che un simile discorso, che andava ben oltre il mero concetto di piazzare qua e là due addobbi più o meno pacchiani, potesse essere intavolato con successo. Non ce lo vedeva proprio Derek a lasciarsi coinvolgere in una discussione cuore a cuore di quel tipo e per di più da lui.

Quindi aveva optato per il blitz con l’inganno. Ora, però, si sentiva d’un tratto dubbioso e giù di corda.

«Scommetto che sto sbagliando tutto» si disse, appoggiando con un sospiro lo scatolone sul ripiano lucido del tavolo.

Si chiese perfino se non stesse cercando di riempire il proprio, di vuoto, visto che era il primo Natale da quando Malia aveva lasciato la città e il branco. Soprattutto da quando aveva lasciato lui, in effetti. Era passato quasi un anno e Stiles se ne era fatto una ragione, però sotto le feste si era tutti un po’ nostalgici, giusto?

Chissà, forse Malia non c’entrava, o forse sì, restava il fatto che, arrivato al dunque, Stiles non riusciva a decidersi. Ogni ragionamento che gli era parso logico ora gli sembrava assurdo e la sua determinazione ad andare fino in fondo stava decisamente vacillando.

Desistere però gli pareva altrettanto ridicolo. Ormai era lì. Tanto valeva prendere il coraggio a due mani e, se non altro, aspettare che Derek tornasse, per parlargli sul serio, o per provarci, in ogni caso, comunque andasse a finire. Pazienza se sarebbe stato messo alla porta senza tante cerimonie, magari prima ancora di essere riuscito ad arrivare al punto.

Andarsene e basta era l’unica altra alternativa e aveva tutto il senso del mondo, ma – per quanto non sapesse spiegare il perché nemmeno a se stesso – se l’avesse fatto a Stiles sarebbe parso di fuggire.

Alla fine si mise a sedere sul divano. Si appoggiò all’indietro sullo schienale, chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le tempie, cercando di schiarirsi le idee. L’unico risultato che ottenne fu di  ritrovarsi di nuovo alle prese con una serie di rovelli che riguardavano pur sempre Derek e che, ultimamente, lo assillavano spesso.

Stiles non provò nemmeno a riaprire gli occhi o a ignorarli del tutto. Sbuffò, e rimase lì seduto a pensare troppo e troppo alla svelta. Del resto, anche il suo cuore stava battendo più veloce del dovuto, alla sola idea di come Derek poteva reagire a un suo gesto o a una sua parola. E non era nemmeno la prima volta che succedeva. Negli ultimi tempi, in realtà, non faceva che succedergli di continuo.

 


	2. II

Stiles saltò su di scatto, come se qualcuno l’avesse appena punto con uno spillone acuminato. Confuso e stranito dovette lottare per un istante con il panico che lo assaliva sempre quando non capiva al primo colpo se era sveglio o se stava sognando.

Doveva essersi addormentato. Si stropicciò gli occhi in un gesto un po’ infantile e intanto riuscì a ricacciare indietro un’ondata montante di ansia. Per primissima cosa esiliò in un angolino della memoria i ricordi più terribili e molesti che avevano già iniziato a riaffiorare, dopodiché si sforzò di respirare piano, con calma. Ci riuscì più facilmente di quanto non avesse temuto ma, non appena fu in grado di aprire bene gli occhi e mettere a fuoco ciò che aveva intorno, l’angoscia risalì di nuovo a galla.

Stiles non si era svegliato davvero. Non poteva essere sveglio, no, proprio no. Di sicuro stava sognando, perché l’ultima cosa che ricordava era di essersi stravaccato tutto imbronciato sul divano del loft di Derek e ora, invece, si trovava in tutt’altro luogo. Per la precisione: da qualche parte in una casa sconosciuta.

Stiles non aveva idea di come poteva esserci arrivato. Non ricordava neppure di essere andato via dal loft. No, o stava dando di nuovo i numeri come non gli succedeva più da anni – e non voleva proprio pensare ai motivi per cui in passato gli era successo di svegliarsi dove non avrebbe dovuto essere o di ingannarsi sul luogo in cui si trovava realmente – oppure stava ancora dormendo e quello era solo un sogno.

Stiles si sentiva disorientato, però non aveva la sensazione di essere in pericolo o di star vivendo un incubo. Perciò ritrovò ancora una volta la calma con relativa facilità. Era più curioso che spaventato. Almeno per il momento.

Fece una rapida ispezione e vide che si trovava in un salone: bello, ampio, arredato con gusto. La stanza aveva un rivestimento in legno laccato avorio, pareti dall’intonaco color crema e un pavimento in caldo parquet chiaro e pulito. Il mobilio classico ed elegante comprendeva perfino un pianoforte e Stiles lo notò subito, al primo colpo d’occhio. Sogno o realtà che fosse, la sala in cui si trovava trasmetteva un’impressione di agio, comodità e sicurezza. E di calore, anche. Per quanto ricercato quello non era un ambiente freddo e formale. Aveva un che di accogliente e di vissuto.

In un angolo della stanza si ergeva un bell’abete verdissimo ed era un albero vero, non uno di quelli finti che la maggior parte della gente addobbava di solito. Guardandolo Stiles si disse che doveva essere proprio ossessionato visto che perfino i suoi sogni avevano un sottofondo natalizio. Restava perplesso, però, perché non gli sembrava affatto di essere addormentato. Tutto intorno a lui aveva un’aria assolutamente solida e palpabile.

Stiles mosse un passo in avanti, deciso a toccare uno dei mobili, per sincerarsi che fosse concreto e tangibile e per vedere che effetto gli faceva. A volte nei sogni il senso del tatto era come attutito.

Mentre raggiungeva il pianoforte gli torno in mente che per togliersi ogni dubbio gli sarebbe bastato contarsi le dita, o provare a leggere una pagina di uno dei tanti libri che ingombravano la grande libreria che aveva scorto con la coda dell’occhio quando, poco prima, si era guardato bene intorno. Non fece in tempo a tentare né l’una né l’altra cosa. La porta a vetri del salone si aprì all’improvviso e qualcuno entrò nella stanza.

Stiles si congelò sul posto, sentendosi istintivamente un intruso e quindi in colpa, come se fosse stato lui a scegliere di trovarsi lì, e come se fosse stato appena sorpreso mentre faceva qualcosa di sbagliato. Poi riconobbe il ragazzo che aveva appena varcato la soglia, con un grosso scatolone di cartone tra le mani.

Stiles si sorprese a trattenere il fiato per l’incredulità, perché si trattava di Derek. Sì, aveva davanti a sé Derek, non c’erano dubbi.  Ma… Stiles stava fissando un ragazzino, non l’adulto nel cui loft doveva essersi addormentato, eppure quello era Derek senz’altro. Stiles ricordava fin troppo bene l’aspetto che Derek aveva avuto quando Kate Argent l’aveva fatto tornare adolescente, una paio di anni prima.

Bene, perfetto. Quindi quella era casa Hale? In un momento imprecisato dell’adolescenza di Derek? Stiles ora era davvero convinto che si trattasse di un sogno. Non si spiegava altrimenti. Soprattutto perché – stranezza nella stranezza – Derek stava guardando nella direzione di Stiles, però pareva proprio che non lo vedesse.

«Amico? Derek…» azzardò Stiles stranito e senza sapresi trattenere. Magari non era una buona idea interagire con le persone che incontrava in quella strana visione, ma Stiles non era riuscito a star zitto. Derek, in ogni caso, non diede segno di averlo sentito. Poggiò il suo carico sul pavimento, non lontano dall’abete, e poi si allontanò di un paio di passi, tutto immusonito. Stiles decise di riprovarci e si sbracciò, chiamandolo a voce più alta, con un tono un po’ indispettito, perché essere ignorato lo infastidiva, perfino in sogno.

Prima che potesse fare anche un tentativo di toccarlo Derek si voltò verso la porta. Qualcun altro, oltre Stiles, l’aveva appena chiamato.

Talia Hale – Stiles capì subito che doveva essere lei – era ferma vicino a uno stipite e fissava impensierita il suo unico figlio maschio. Teneva le braccia incrociate sul petto in un nodo molto stretto e il suo corpo era leggermente inclinato da un lato in una maniera che Stiles non poté fare a meno di notare, perché la faceva assomigliare a Derek. O meglio, ora che aveva modo di osservarla, Stiles si disse che era impressionante quanto di lei rivivesse in Derek, che lui se ne accorgesse o meno. Stiles si scoprì intenerito, almeno fino a quando non ricordò a se stesso che quello era solo un sogno e che, quindi, non era detto che nella realtà fossero stati così tanto somiglianti. Magari era solo il suo inconscio che li immaginava così. Si sarebbe anche soffermato a rifletterci oltre, ma il timbro stridulo della voce di Derek lo riportò alla scena a cui stava facendo da invisibile spettatore.

«Puoi farlo con Laura o con Cora. Perché devo farlo io? Così salterò un allenamento.»

Più che irritato o annoiato all’idea di un’incombenza sgradita Derek sembrava nervoso e terribilmente sulle spine. A guardarlo bene Stiles notò che aveva le spalle curve e l’aria di sentirsi davvero di schifo.

Talia, invece, aveva una luce molto dolce nello sguardo, ma il suo tono risuonò fermissimo. «Derek… ho ancora un udito e un fiuto migliore dei tuoi e anni e anni di esperienza. Non c’è nessun allenamento questo pomeriggio e lo sappiamo entrambi.»

Derek sbuffò e si lasciò cadere a sedere a gambe incrociate sul pavimento. Il movimento fu così rapido e fluido che Stiles l’avrebbe trovato elegante, oltre che sorprendente nella sua leggerezza, se solo non fosse stato troppo impegnato a notare che Derek era sul serio di un umore nerissimo.

«Perché io? Uffa!» Derek sarebbe potuto sembrare buffo come un bambino con il broncio, ma aveva la voce troppo roca e gli occhi velati. Stiles si sentiva lo stomaco annodato anche solo a guardarlo. «Cora e Laura sono fuori con le amiche e non hai preteso che rimanessero a dare una mano con l’albero, hai detto che potevano andare. Perché non lo fai da sola, perché devo aiutarti io? Sono troppo grande per queste scemenze. Tanto non ci credo. Sono tutte convenzioni inutili.»

Stiles mosse un paio di passi in avanti, con veemenza, senza riflettere. Quello che Derek aveva appena detto l’aveva fatto scattare. D’istinto si protese per allungargli uno scappellotto. Non ce l’aveva davvero con Derek, non conoscendo i suoi trascorsi, ma, proprio perché li conosceva, il suo primo impulso era stato quello di scuoterlo in qualche modo e di dirgli che si stava comportando come un emerito cretino.

Le sue dita, però, si bloccarono a pochi millimetri dalla nuca di Derek. Stiles non ebbe nemmeno modo di controllare se era o meno in grado di toccare lui ed eventualmente anche Talia. A fermarlo fu il fatto che lei si era appena chinata per ritrovarsi con il viso allo stesso livello di quello del figlio, occhi negli occhi.

Nella lunga pausa di silenzio che seguì Stiles sospirò sonoramente e, quando capì che davvero non potevano sentirlo né vederlo, si accoccolò a sua volta sui talloni, si abbracciò le ginocchia e si concesse di sfogarsi a voce alta. «Stupido!» esalò, fissando la schiena irrigidita di Derek, così vicina che veniva voglia di pungolarla con un dito. «Sei un musone idiota, Derek. È tua madre. Cosa ti costa farla felice ora che è ancora viva? No, no, no, non ci posso pensare.» Ma lo stava facendo e aveva la gola chiusa e un dolore sordo al centro del petto. «Può essere l’ultimo Natale con lei, idiota, mi senti? No, no che non mi senti. È così frustrante. Non so nemmeno cosa ci faccio qui. Perché vi sto sognando? Sempre che sia un sogno e non… non lo so, una visione soprannaturale? Sono finito dentro un libro di Charles Dickens? Perché?» In realtà verificare sarebbe stato semplice. Ma a Stiles non piaceva l’idea di provare a leggere qualcosa o di contarsi le dita. Non in quel preciso momento. Aveva già il cuore troppo stretto senza aggiungerci il turbamento di certi brutti ricordi.

Per tutto il tempo, mentre lui si arrovellava, Talia era rimasta a fissare Derek in silenzio. Stiles era pronto a scommettere che era intenta a usare tutto ciò che aveva a disposizione, che fossero i sensi da lupa o l’intuito della madre poco importava, per cercare di comprendere cosa passava per la testa di Derek e come riuscire a toccarlo e a fargli cambiare idea.

Stiles, intanto, nemmeno si accorgeva di aver cominciato a dondolare sui talloni. Smise di colpo di torturarsi un labbro con i denti e sbottò dando ancora una volta sfogo allo scompiglio dei propri sentimenti. «Merda! Non voglio stare qui, se è un sogno voglio svegliarmi. Non ce la faccio. Ah! Mi fa ammattire. Cazzo! Derek è tua madre, io lo so quanto ti mancherà. Se questo è un sogno è il mio, quindi fai a modo mio e accontentala e se non è un sogno accontentala lo stesso, ok? Dille di sì, accidenti. Non voglio… se è il tuo passato… beh, se è il tuo passato è uno schifo e non so perché sono qui a vederlo succedere ma è davvero uno schifo. Non è giusto. Dovresti dirle di sì, è tua madre. Io lo so che poi ti odierai se le dici di no… è Natale, è solo un cavolo di albero e ti sta chiedendo di farlo con lei, ci vuole così poco…»

Talia si chinò ancora di più, accostando il viso a quello di Derek, e gli sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio. Stiles non riuscì a capire cosa avesse appena detto, ma non gli importava. Pregò solo che Derek le desse retta.

Avrebbe voluto essere più distaccato, specie perché non aveva alcuna certezza che quello che stava osservando fosse un momento realmente accaduto nel passato di Derek, però non ci riusciva. Così come non riusciva a non provare, oltre a un senso di profonda ingiustizia e a un’empatia altrettanto profonda, anche il morso dell’invidia. Provarla lo rendeva una persona orribile, certo, ma Stiles non era capace di evitarlo: guardava Derek che continuava a scuotere il capo con tutta la caparbietà di cui era capace e sentiva le viscere contorcersi. Se quella fosse stata sua madre Stiles non l’avrebbe contrariata. Avrebbe dato un braccio pur di poterla aiutare e di vederla felice.

Non era giusto, no. Lui e sua madre avevano avuto così pochi anni sereni.

«Merda!» Sul serio Stiles si detestava per il tipo di sentimenti che stava provando. Derek ne aveva passate perfino più di lui. Bisognava essere davvero meschini per esserne gelosi. Eppure il cuore di Stiles si strinse nel vedere con quanta pazienza e con quanta gentilezza Talia stava sorridendo al figlio.

«Andiamo, tesoro. Capisco che alla tua età non credi più a Babbo Natale, ma decorare l’albero ti è sempre piaciuto. Fino all’anno scorso non vedevi l’ora di tirare fuori gli addobbi.»

Derek saltò in piedi con la stessa velocità e agilità innata con cui si era messo a sedere poco prima. «Fino all’anno scorso ero un bambinetto idiota. Avevo testa nelle nuvole ero un…»

Stiles non aveva i sensi di un lupo mannaro ma fu certo che Derek si fosse zittito giusto in tempo prima di dire una parolaccia. Un piccolo gesto automatico che, malgrado tutto, dimostrava il suo rispetto per la madre.

Talia pareva sul punto di dire qualcosa e di accarezzargli una guancia e Stiles sperò che ci riuscisse, o in alternativa di svegliarsi all’istante. Derek però voltò il capo e poi diede le spalle alla madre. Dopodiché marciò diritto verso l’altro capo della stanza, si trattenne a stento dal prendere a calci lo sgabello del piano, girò su se stesso e tornò indietro a passo di carica, con i pugni chiusi e i denti stretti.

Stiles non era abituato a vederlo muoversi a scatti, come un’anima in pena. Derek sembrava un animale in gabbia. Di norma, malgrado la stazza, il brutto carattere e l’aggressività latente, Derek tendeva a non manifestare la propria ansia con il moto. Era Stiles quello che non riusciva a restare fermo un secondo, men che meno se era angosciato. Derek tendeva a rimuginare restandosene immobile come una statua di sale, a braccia incrociate e sfoggiando un’espressione impassibile o tutt’al più apertamente ostile verso il mondo intero. E quando invece camminava o gesticolava un po’ più del solito nei suoi gesti c’era sempre una certa eleganza ferina. E invece eccolo lì, adesso, brancolante e furioso, così sconvolto che pareva dovesse incespicare nei suoi stessi piedi da un momento all’altro.

A Stiles sembrava di star spiando il suo stesso riflesso, ma attraverso uno specchio leggermente deformato. Era una sensazione strana e dolorosa, difficile da sopportare. Lo riempiva di una tristezza amarissima e avrebbe voluto abbracciare Derek oppure essere abbracciato da lui, ma non osava neppure immaginare come si sarebbe sentito se avesse provato ad allungare di nuovo le mani solo per scoprire una volta per tutte che il suo tocco non veniva avvertito.

«Non sono più…»

A Derek era appena morta la voce. Stiles sapeva come ci si sentiva: era come ingoiare una manciata di sabbia che grattava in gola e non voleva proprio saperne di scivolare giù. Quando Derek trovò le forze per parlare di nuovo, però, ascoltarlo fu perfino peggio di quanto non fosse già stato fino ad allora.

«Non fare finta che non sia successo niente, mamma. Come fai a comportarti come se io non avessi fatto niente di male, come se fosse tutto a posto? Non voglio decorare quello stupido albero, non me ne importa niente del Natale, voglio solo… vorrei che Paige…»

Stiles smise di dondolare sui talloni e si premette un pugno chiuso sulle labbra, mordendo le nocche senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginarselo. Paige. Il primo Natale dopo la sua morte. Era quello che stava sognando? Il suo inconscio stava cercando di dirgli qualcosa? Bene, avrebbe potuto trovare un modo meno sadico per farlo.

Voleva svegliarsi o comunque essere altrove. Non riusciva a restarsene lì a guardare Derek in faccia mentre i suoi lineamenti erano così contratti dalla rabbia e dal senso di colpa. Un conto era ascoltare il racconto parziale e sicuramente romanzato di Peter Hale, un altro era avere davanti Derek e poter osservare con i propri occhi quanto il rimorso per la morte di Paige era riuscito a sconvolgerlo e a devastarlo.

Stiles cercò di ricordare a se stesso che quella non era la realtà, non poteva esserlo. Ma lui si sentiva ugualmente un intruso, gli pareva di essere del tutto fuori posto. Non credeva di avere il diritto di assistere a quel confronto tra Derek e sua madre.

Peter anni addietro gli aveva raccontato cosa era successo con Paige – beh, se non altro una versione dei fatti – ma lui non ne aveva mai parlato con Derek e dubitava che Derek l’avesse mai raccontato a nessuno. Quindi Stiles chiuse gli occhi, e avrebbe voluto tapparsi anche le orecchie, a costo di sembrare uno stupido. Tanto né Talia né Derek erano in grado di vederlo.

«Non sto fingendo che vada tutto bene, tesoro.» Le parole lo raggiunsero, che Stiles lo volesse o meno. Nonostante tutto c’era qualcosa nella voce di Talia che lo toccava nel profondo. Forse perché il suo era chiaramente il tono di una madre. «È proprio perché so che non è così che sto cercando… Derek, guardami, per favore, sto solo cercando di starti vicina e di mostrarti che almeno tra noi non è cambiato nulla, sei sempre il mio…»

«Non sono più un bambino!»

Era la prima volta in assoluto che Stiles sentiva Derek urlare e per di più in una maniera tanto sguaiata e furiosa. «Sì che lo sei» pensò, «guardati. Sei solo un ragazzino disperato e con le lacrime agli occhi, un adolescente terrorizzato che non riesce a fare i conti con se stesso. Non sei un adulto, non è strillando contro tua madre che ti sentirai meglio. Starai solo peggio, dopo, quando anche lei non ci sarà più. Dalle retta, cazzo, non startene lì a urlarle contro.»

Stiles però non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di ripeterlo a voce alta, nemmeno sapendo che Derek non poteva ascoltarlo. Non quando lui per primo non si sentiva affatto senza pecca nei confronti della propria madre. Il che probabilmente era illogico, ma Stiles non aveva mai smesso del tutto di chiedersi quante volte si era dimostrato incapace di renderla felice. Quanto spesso aveva fallito nel tenerla ancorata alla realtà e alla vita. «Ero solo un bambino» si disse, mentre tentava di rialzarsi un po’ alla cieca perché aveva lo sguardo velato di lacrime. «Oh, cazzo» sospirò nel rendersi conto di aver appena affermato il contrario di ciò che Derek aveva gridato in faccia a Talia. Era più che evidente che né lui né Stiles erano davvero convinti della propria osservazione e che nessuno dei due traeva dalle proprie parole il minimo conforto.

Talia in compenso si stava dimostrando caparbia proprio come, a giudicare dal carattere di Derek e Cora, Stiles l’aveva sempre immaginata. Raggiunse Derek in pochi passì, lo abbracciò stretto e, ignorando il fatto che lui si era irrigidito al primo tocco, gli sussurrò di nuovo qualcosa a un orecchio. Nemmeno questa volta Stiles fu in grado di capire o di indovinare cosa Talia stesse dicendo, ma fu grato di poter vedere il risultato del suo gesto. Derek le aveva appena gettato le braccia al collo. Aveva il viso affondato nell’incavo della sua spalla ed era impossibile stabilire se stava piangendo.

Stiles pensò che non era poi così importante. Se non altro Derek era al sicuro, almeno in quel momento.

Sapere che non sarebbe rimasto così a lungo era una pugnalata nelle costole, ma Stiles non riusciva a non sentirsi almeno un po’ sollevato.

Pregò ancora una volta di svegliarsi in quell’istante; posto di essere davvero addormentato. «Ora va bene, ok» disse rivolgendosi a un punto imprecisato del soffitto come se stesse parlando con una qualche entità sovrannaturale che non era in grado di scorgere. «Ora è perfetto. Sono prontissimo, se sono crollato sul divano del loft è ora che io riapra gli occhi, prima che Derek arrivi e decida di sbattermi fuori a calci nel sedere, e se invece questa è una specie di visione, beh, non so dove ti stai nascondendo “Spirito dei natali passati”, ma credimi sulla parola, ho visto abbastanza.  Giuro.»

Nessuno gli rispose e Stiles rimase dov’era, in piedi nel salone di casa Hale a guardare Derek che si districava con lentezza dall’abbraccio di sua madre, tirava su con il naso e tentava invano di sorridere.

«Va bene» masticò Stiles tra i denti. «Ok, ho capito. Ma almeno si può sapere perché sono finito nel passato di Derek? Non dovrebbe essere il mio? Lo so che non sono proprio normale ma non pensavo di avere un inconscio così contorto o di essere cosi tanto… ah, non ci voglio pensare ora. Non ha senso, è tutto uno stupido sogno. Lo odio. Odio quando mi succedono queste cose. Merda.»

La visione, però, di qualunque tipo fosse, non accennava a finire.

Rassegnato Stiles incrociò le braccia sul petto e cercò con tutte le sue forze di ignorare il fatto che, mentre cominciava a tirare fuori le decorazioni dalla scatola per passarle a sua madre, a Derek tremavano le dita. Stiles ce la mise davvero tutta. S’intestardì al punto di distogliere lo sguardo e mettersi a contare le frange del tappeto che aveva sotto i piedi. Perciò, in effetti, non vide Derek perdere la presa e non seppe mai per quale motivo, malgrado i riflessi di entrambi fossero nettamente superiori alla norma, né lui né Talia erano riusciti ad afferrare al volo la piccola pallina di porcellana bianca, salvandola prima che si schiantasse al suolo con uno fragore allarmante.

Una metà, sbeccata e puntuta come un guscio d’uovo appena rotto, rotolò fin quasi a sfiorare la punta delle scarpe da tennis di Stiles e lui fece davvero fatica a non chinarsi per tentare di raccoglierla. Serrando la mascella fino a farsi male si costrinse anche a non voltarsi per spiare la reazione di Derek.

«Derek» chiamò invano Talia, un attimo dopo. Ora era lei che suonava troppo accorata e a corto di speranze. Ma la sola risposta che ottenne fu il fragore di una porta che veniva sbattuta con violenza e lo scalpiccio di passi che si allontanavano troppo in fretta su per le scale.

«Merda!» ripeté Stiles ancora una volta. Aveva gli occhi che bruciavano così tanto che dovette sfregarli con una manica della felpa e anche così dovette compiere uno sforzo enorme per ingoiare le lacrime.

 

Stiles sobbalzò e sbatté le palpebre più volte prima di capire ciò che aveva davanti agli occhi, ossia un largo, grottesco buco tondeggiante che squarciava per intero una delle pareti del loft.

Così la sua sortita nel passato, a casa Hale, era stata sul serio solo un brutto sogno? Stiles prese fiato. Ok, ora era sveglio, quindi avrebbe dovuto sentirsi molto meglio. Invece aveva ancora la sensazione di avere il cuore stretto in una morsa feroce e sentiva sul palato il sapore salato del pianto trattenuto a stento. Inoltre non capiva perché le luci del loft erano spente. Ricordava con sicurezza di averle lasciate accese. Intorno a lui, però, regnava il buio tipico delle serate invernali, rischiarato solo dalla luce lunare che si riversava sul pavimento dal lucernario e dalla grande vetrata che dava sul terrazzo.

Stiles sarebbe stato incline a convincersi che si stava sbagliando, che le luci erano sempre state spente, anche se era un pensiero che, in realtà, non aveva alcun senso. Si ricordava perfettamente di averle accese al suo arrivo. Ma raccontarsi che forse si stava sbagliando era confortante e non gli faceva venire il dubbio – per lui fin troppo frequente – di star avendo le traveggole. Sì, Stiles avrebbe anche mentito a se stesso fino in fondo pur di tranquillizzarsi, non fosse stato per la figura che intravvedeva nella penombra, ferma in piedi, non lontano dal letto di Derek.

«Questo punto sarebbe perfetto per l’albero, non trovi?» Talia Hale stava di nuovo usando un tono caldo e delicato. «Derek non lo ammetterebbe mai, ma credo che gli farebbe bene vederlo la mattina appena si sveglia. Gli farebbe bene ricordarsi che il Natale è un tipo di gioia che può ancora permettersi.»

Stiles rimase a fissarla a bocca aperta e con gli occhi sgranati. Aveva la consapevolezza che doveva essere uno spettacolo ridicolo, una specie di cartone animato vivente, ma del resto stava guardando un… cos’era? Un fantasma?

«No, no, proprio no! È solo che sto ancora sognando.» Però non ebbe il coraggio di dirlo a voce alta. Non sapeva perché, ma questa volta aveva paura che Talia l’avrebbe sentito eccome e che per giunta gli avrebbe risposto. Così tirò su le gambe, rannicchiandosi sul divano, come per proteggersi, per quanto non pensasse che lei gli avrebbe fatto del male.

Una cosa fu subito certa: Talia ora riusciva a vederlo. Stava guardando proprio lui ed era a lui che si stava rivolgendo.

Stiles si diede dello stupido perché da un lato non aveva nessuna intenzione di risponderle – non gli mancava che di mettersi a discutere con i fantasmi, che li stesse soltanto sognando o meno – e dall’altro si sentiva in colpa nel fingere di non averla sentita.

Talia, però, non pareva in collera con lui. Avanzò con tutta calma, a passi lenti e misurati, e quando il suo viso fu un po’ meno in ombra Stiles vide che stava sorridendo. La guardò sfiorare con le dita i bordi della scatola di cartone piena di decorazioni che lui stesso aveva depositato sul ripiano metallico del tavolo e poi infilare una mano all’interno e ritrarla appena un attimo dopo.

Stiles si chiese se Talia non avesse fatto scivolare qualcosa all’interno, ma accantonò subito quella curiosità, distratto dal fatto che lei in quel momento era investita in pieno dalla luce della luna e sembrava così reale e tangibile. Non aveva per niente l’aria di uno spirito disincarnato, eppure Stiles non riusciva a convincersi di poterle parlare e non osava avvicinarsi per osservarla meglio o per toccarla.

Avrebbe voluto sollevare una mano e contarsi le dita, ma era troppo agitato. L’ansia lo spingeva a chiudere gli occhi. Stiles decise di non provarci nemmeno e si ficcò le mani in tasca, con i pugni troppo stretti, per evitare ogni possibile tentazione. Non era un codardo, ne aveva viste troppe per spaventarsi per uno spirito che, tra l’altro, non gli pareva affatto bellicoso, ma per qualche motivo aveva paura di scoprire come stavano davvero le cose. Se fosse stato certo di essere sveglio avrebbe finito con l’agitarsi ancora di più, anche se più per l’angoscia che per la paura. No, grazie, proprio no. Quella di farsi venire una mezza crisi di panico sotto lo sguardo della madre morta di Derek era un’evenienza che Stiles proprio non poteva accettare. Comunque fosse non poteva essere sveglio, sarebbe stato da pazzi. Cosa gli stava succedendo? Era ammattito sul serio, proprio adesso che, dopo anni, si era finalmente convinto che il mondo fosse molto più folle di lui e che la sua mente fosse, tutto sommato, normalissima?

«Cazzate!» ricordò a se stesso. Se quello non era un sogno, beh, esistevano i licantropi, perché non i fantasmi? Per lui non cambiava poi molto se Talia era solo una proiezione della sua fantasia o uno spirito dall’oltretomba. In fondo a Beacon Hills i morti ogni tanto tornavano quando uno meno se lo aspettava e di norma erano pericolosi, letali e vendicativi. Stiles avrebbe dovuto considerarsi fortunato per una volta che ne incrociava uno il cui argomento di conversazione era il punto migliore in cui piantare un abete di metallo e plastica. Allora perché si sentiva così sulle spine?

«Derek è cambiato dopo che Paige è morta.» Talia aveva smesso del tutto di sorridere e stava parlando proprio con Stiles. «Ma non in peggio come crede lui.»

Stiles prese a tormentarsi un labbro con i denti. «Gli sono successe altre cose dopo» avrebbe voluto spiegarle, «cose che riguardano te e il resto della vostra famiglia.» Ma che senso avrebbe avuto dirlo? Se quello non era un sogno e Talia era un fantasma era possibile che sapesse già tutto. Se anche così non fosse stato Stiles era già abbastanza turbato per il solo fatto che lei lo stava osservando e che gli stava rivolgendo la parola. Era confuso e si sentiva impreparato. Mille pensieri gli si accavallavano nella mente, riflessioni per lo più dolorose, ma anche sciocche curiosità. Le cose che avrebbe voluto dire o domandare erano troppe e i suoi sentimenti al momento erano davvero ingarbugliati. Stiles non si sentiva in grado di dar loro la forma di un discorso quanto meno sensato.

Talia non parve impressionata dal suo silenzio. «Avevamo una decorazione speciale, un tempo. Una pallina di porcellana bianca, con sopra il disegno di due campanelle dipinte a mano, credo fosse della mia bisnonna. Antica, comunque, e molto graziosa. È buffo, ma credo che a Derek sia sempre piaciuta più di quanto non piacesse alle ragazze. Laura ha sempre preferito le cose moderne e Cora da piccola la ammirava con reverenza, ma non osava toccarla e dopo… immagino che quando ci si affaccia sulla soglia dell’adolescenza le priorità cambino e che le radici familiari non siano tra queste, almeno per un po’, nemmeno se si è un lupo mannaro. A Derek però le sue origini, il passato del branco, le tradizioni sono sempre interessate moltissimo.»

Stiles lesse tristezza negli occhi di Talia, soprattutto quando lei fece una pausa e si guardò intorno. «Ho sempre pensato che un domani avrebbe vissuto… non avrei mai immaginato una casa come questa per lui.»

I pugni di Stiles si serrarono di nuovo nel momento in cui si accorse che le si era incrinata la voce. Aprì la bocca per confortarla e la richiuse subito dopo perché non riuscì a trovare le parole giuste. Il che la diceva lunga su quanto il suo stomaco fosse di nuovo annodato e sottosopra.

Talia fece un cenno con il capo, come per rassicurarlo, e quando parlò di nuovo aveva recuperato del tutto la compostezza. «Il giorno in cui Derek ha rotto quella decorazione per un momento ho pensato che non ci fosse più nulla da fare, che anche quello che si era spezzato dentro di lui fosse irreparabile.» Talia scoccò a Stiles una lunga occhiata penetrante. «Ero così demoralizzata che non ho nemmeno provato a rimediare al danno che aveva combinato. Ho comprato un intero set di decorazioni nuove e le ho usate per preparare l’albero da sola… che cosa stupida, eh? Mi sono detta che se Derek avesse visto tutti gli altri pezzi che già conosceva avrebbe pensato soltanto a quello che aveva distrutto e alle cose che lo facevano soffrire. Come se nascondere il danno bastasse a cancellare le conseguenze… a volte noi genitori vi amiamo così tanto che ci sbagliamo anche solo per paura di perdervi.»

Senza neppure accorgersene Stiles si era dimenato sul cuscino fino al punto che ormai era seduto solo per modo di dire. Appollaiato sul divano, se non ne avesse artigliato il bordo avrebbe potuto cadere in qualunque istante. Per un qualche miracolo era riuscito a non piangere, nemmeno ascoltando le ultime parole dell’accorata ammissione di Talia. Forse era solo troppo frastornato e teso per riuscire a sfogare il tipo di dolore che stava provando. Stava pensando a sua madre. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lei, ma neppure di pensare a Derek o di provare comprensione per la preoccupazione che doveva aver tormentato Talia.

Sempre più irrequieto, Stiles prese a mordicchiarsi un labbro e l’interno delle guance, senza trovare sollievo. Voleva sentirsi dire che Derek si era perdonato, se non per Paige – probabilmente mai del tutto per Paige – almeno per quella stupida pallina natalizia, antica o meno che fosse.  Aveva bisogno che Talia gli dicesse qualcosa di rassicurante. Non sopportava di vederla abbattuta o di pensare che Derek era stato così vicino al limite.

«Ti prego!» supplicò senza parole e maledicendo la nuova pausa che Talia si era concessa e il conseguente silenzio carico di tensione. «Perché sei qui se non per dirmi che c’è un briciolo di speranza anche per quelli come me e tuo figlio? Andiamo… per favore.»

Avrebbe dato un braccio perché lei continuasse il discorso, magari distraendolo dai ricordi che continuavano ad assalirlo, taglienti come i monconi di porcellana della pallina che Derek aveva frantumato nel sogno precedente.

Più Stiles cercava di non pensarci più l’immagine del viso stravolto di suo padre gli si accendeva nel cervello come un lampo accecante e doloroso. Alla memoria visiva Stiles poteva fin troppo facilmente aggiungere altre reminiscenze altrettanto lancinanti: lo scoppio furente con cui il puntale di vetro soffiato che sua madre aveva sempre piazzato in cima all’albero era andato in mille pezzi contro una parete del salotto, le schegge mischiate a quelle di una bottiglia di whisky vuota; l’odore pungente dell’alcol nel respiro di suo padre; il sapore salato delle lacrime. Quello che Stiles stava cercando disperatamente di rimuovere era il ricordo del loro momento peggiore e, anche se erano passati anni e da quel giorno in poi lui e lo Sceriffo avevano cominciato a risalire la china, ripensarci faceva ancora malissimo.

«Ti prego» supplicò ancora Stiles, fissando Talia attraverso un velo sempre più umido e tremolante, «Di’ qualcosa. Dimmi che io e Derek possiamo… di’ qualunque cosa, per favore. Ti prego.»

Come se avesse sentito la sua implorazione silenziosa, Talia abbozzò un mezzo sorriso e aprì le braccia in un gesto eloquente. «A volte le cose che amiamo si rompono, ed è inutile provare a sostituirle con altre nuove. Spesso cambiare tutto ci aiuta, ma non sempre è così. Far finta di niente è come mettere le briciole sotto un tappeto: non serve a nulla. Aveva ragione Derek. Quando andiamo in pezzi dobbiamo sforzarci di raccogliere i cocci e di rimetterli insieme, per quanto è possibile. È la sola cosa che funziona davvero e l’ho imparato da mio figlio. Quando ho sentito il rumore dei suoi passi nel silenzio notturno e ho deciso di alzarmi dal letto non avevo nemmeno notato che era quasi mezzanotte della vigilia e non so cosa mi aspettavo di trovare, so solo in cosa speravo di tutto cuore.»

Inspirando a fondo Stiles socchiuse gli occhi e provò la sensazione di essersi appena liberato da un macigno che fino a un secondo prima gli aveva gravato sul petto. Non ebbe bisogno che Talia gli confermasse ciò che stava congetturando, ma la ascoltò comunque con la massima gratitudine quando lei concluse: «Non ho mai capito come ha fatto Derek a riparare quella decorazione così delicata e a rimettere insieme tutti quei pezzi rotti, così minuti e fragili.» Stiles notò che lo sguardo le si era fatto più acceso. «Doveva averci provato per ore, anche se Dio solo sa che non è mai stato un tipo paziente. Alla fine si vedevano i segni di ogni punto in cui aveva incollato i vari frammenti, più che una pallina sembrava un mosaico sferico, ma quando l’abbiamo appesa insieme su uno dei rami dell’albero ho avuto la certezza che Derek se la sarebbe cavata. Con le sue cicatrici, ma poteva farcela, anche senza di me. Mio figlio è più forte di quello che crede e sono sempre stata fiera di lui.»

Stiles annuì. Nonostante tutto ciò che sapeva del passato di Derek, compreso il modo in cui Kate Argent l’aveva usato per assassinare gli Hale, Stiles non faticava a credere nell’orgoglio che Talia professava verso il figlio.

«Sì, credo che quello sia davvero il posto perfetto per l’albero» sentenziò Talia, voltandosi per un attimo a guardare il punto che aveva indicato prima. «Specie ora che Derek ha di nuovo qualcuno che lo ama davvero con cui decorarlo.»

Il cuore di Stiles diede un tonfo sonoro e lui deglutì. Talia era il fantasma di un lupo mannaro, giusto? I fantasmi dei lupi mannari avevano i sensi sviluppati come li avevano avuti da vivi? Se sì, lei ora poteva sentire che il battito del suo cuore era appena impazzito.

«Non è come…» iniziò a dire Stiles, ritrovando finalmente l’uso della parola, ma all’improvviso tutte le luci del loft si riaccesero e quando lui si riebbe dalla sorpresa Talia non c’era più. Era svanita nel nulla.


	3. III

«No, non di nuovo, cavolo! Ma porca… andiamo, è ridicolo» esclamò Stiles, non appena si accorse di essersi ancora una volta svegliato – sempre che fino a un attimo prima fosse stato addormentato – in un qualche luogo sconosciuto che non era il loft. «Davvero?» aggiunse, passandosi una mano sugli occhi con esasperazione. Era parecchio tentato di non provare nemmeno a guardarsi intorno per capire dove si trovava. Forse sarebbe stato meglio mandare al diavolo il suo inconscio, a patto che quello fosse un sogno e non una qualche stronzata soprannaturale. Sì, magari Stiles avrebbe fatto meglio a tenersi la curiosità, non sollevare più le palpebre e vedere se riusciva a svegliarsi davvero, oppure ad addormentarsi più profondamente. Alla fine, però, gettò la spugna e riaprì entrambi gli occhi piano piano, prima uno, in una sorta di buffo occhiolino, poi anche l’altro, sbattendo le palpebre.

L’ultima cosa “normale” – e nemmeno poi tanto – che Stiles ricordava di aver fatto era stata racimolare le forze per tirarsi su dal divano e strascicare i piedi fino al punto in cui Talia si era fermata prima di scomparire. Stiles aveva ignorato appositamente la scatola delle decorazioni, perché non si sentiva affatto pronto a trovarci dentro una pallina di porcellana più o meno ammaccata, e si era lasciato cadere sul letto di Derek, con lo sguardo fisso sulla grande finestra di fronte. Dopodiché doveva essersi riaddormentato. Oppure aveva le traveggole.

Stiles non era in grado di dire quale ipotesi tra le tre lo tranquillizzasse di meno. Se stava dormendo, una volta sveglio avrebbe dovuto come minimo porsi un paio di interrogativi riguardo al tipo di cose che sognava e a quanto spesso gli stava capitando di addormentarsi nel giro di pochi minuti. Un tempo il sonnambulismo, ora la narcolessia o qualunque altro simpatico disturbo del sonno avesse appena deciso di aggiungersi a tutti gli altri che lo avevano accompagnato fin dall’infanzia. «Evviva!» Stiles non ci teneva affatto a collezionarli. Ma, a dirla tutta, non sarebbe stato più felice nemmeno se avesse avuto la certezza di essere sveglio. Quella tra strani sogni e visioni angoscianti non era poi questa gran scelta, a ben vedere.

«Una cosa è certa» si disse Stiles, cercando di rimanere calmo, «non sono più al loft. Cos’è questo, il secondo capitolo del “Canto di Natale”? Oh, forza… non sono un vecchiaccio avaro, divido sempre le caramelle con gli altri bambini. Non ho bisogno di fare il tour completo.»

Ovviamente nessuno rispose. Stiles si strinse nelle spalle con rassegnazione e decise che tanto valeva ispezionare anche quel nuovo scenario.

Notò subito che, proprio come la volta precedente, la stanza in cui si trovava doveva essere un salotto. Se a casa Hale gli spazi erano stati ampi, ariosi e dall’aspetto caldo e vissuto, questa camera era non solo di dimensioni ridotte ma anche arredata in modo moderno e soprattutto pratico. Un divano, un tavolo rotondo con quattro sedie intorno, un televisore con il video registratore, una piccola libreria e una credenza. Completavano il quadro un paio di stampe alle pareti, pochi soprammobili, due belle lampade e diversi cuscini dai colori vivaci.

Stiles pensò che anche in questo caso non mancava un tocco femminile. Non avrebbe saputo dire in cosa lo riconosceva, ma era sicuro che ci fosse, così come era evidente anche un certo sforzo di chiunque avesse arredato la stanza volto a ottenere un effetto finale confortevole e per nulla anonimo. La persona che aveva scelto i mobili e i rari ninnoli sparsi in giro aveva fatto tutto il possibile per far sì che quel piccolo salotto desse un’idea di calore familiare, che fosse un luogo in cui veniva voglia di accoccolarsi sul divano in tutta serenità per guardare un film o per leggere in libro. Inoltre, in un angolo, vicino al tavolo, c’era un piccolo abete, finto ma dignitosissimo, e sparsi tutto intorno sul pavimento piccoli pacchi mai aperti contenenti decorazioni e luci nuove di zecca. Stiles ne dedusse che il padrone di casa intendeva festeggiare il Natale a dovere. Doveva trattarsi di un primo Natale, probabilmente, a giudicare dal fatto che tutti i decori erano ancora incartati, come appena comprati per l’occasione.

Stiles non fece neppure in tempo a chiedersi chi si fosse impegnato così tanto per mettere su quel minuscolo nido che, evidentemente, stava per essere ingentilito anche da un tocco festivo. Nel suo cervello la domanda venne formulata eccome, ma Stiles fu interrotto proprio mentre si accingeva ad azzardare una qualche deduzione al riguardo.

La porta si aprì con una certa violenza e qualcuno entrò camminando svelto all’indietro. Stiles seppe subito che si trattava di Derek. Ne fu sicurissimo ancora prima di voltarsi a guardarlo.

«Ancora?» sospirò, mentre prendeva nota del fatto che, esattamente come nel precedente sogno o visione, gli avvenimenti tendevano a ripetersi: il suo presunto risveglio in una stanza che non conosceva, sempre un salotto a quanto pareva; l’ingresso di una versione più giovane di Derek e poi, ah, eccola lì, una seconda persona! Stile la stava praticamente aspettando. Questa volta, però, non si trattava di Talia.

Laura Hale era appena entrata a passo di carica, un secondo dopo il fratello. Sembrava arrabbiata e continuava a pungolare Derek in pieno petto con un indice che aveva un che di intimidatorio pur senza terminare in un artiglio acuminato. Ecco spiegato perché Derek stava camminando all’indietro come un gambero.

Stiles si scansò in maniera del tutto automatica, un attimo prima che Derek potesse travolgerlo o passargli attraverso come un fantasma con i muri del proprio castello. Con gli occhi fissi su Laura, quasi non si accorse del fatto che Derek si era fermato poco più in là, costretto a smettere di arretrare dopo essersi scontrato con il bordo del divano. Solo dopo qualche secondo Stiles sbirciò, con la coda dell’occhio, e vide che Derek si era seduto e stava fissando il pavimento, con un’espressione a dir poco pietosa.

Laura, invece, era ferma al centro della stanza, immusonita e a braccia conserte. Stiles si sarebbe anche detto che, a quanto pareva, quella posa era proprio un marchio di fabbrica per gli Hale, ma non riusciva a ragionare su nulla che fosse anche solo vagamente ironico. La vista di Laura l’aveva sconvolto più di qualunque altra cosa gli fosse successa dall’inizio di quell’assurda nottata.

Il punto era che Stiles aveva riconosciuto Laura anche troppo facilmente per averla vista una volta sola e per di più di sfuggita. Più ci ripensava più era convinto che il viso di lei gli fosse rimasto impresso proprio perché l’unica occasione in cui l’aveva osservato era stato dopo averla dissotterrata con l’aiuto di Scott. Ricordava fin troppo bene la cura estrema con cui Derek l’aveva seppellita, circondando la sua tomba in apparenza anonima con una spirale magica, a sua volta collegata a una piantina di aconito, affinché Laura potesse mantenere la sua forma di lupo. Essendo curioso per natura, Stiles aveva avuto modo di rifletterci su e di fare qualche ricerca, com’era solito fare con tutte le stranezze che gli capitavano sotto il naso, specie da quando il suo migliore amico era diventato un licantropo. Non ne aveva mai parlato con Derek, però si era fatto l’idea che seppellire Laura in quel modo, oltre che essere una precauzione nel caso che qualcuno la dissotterrasse – beh, non una gran precauzione a quanto poi lui stesso aveva dimostrato – fosse stato soprattutto un gesto d’affetto. Una specie di tributo d’onore per il proprio Alpha oltre che per la propria sorella.

Ogni tanto Stiles si sentiva in colpa al pensiero di averla disseppellita. Ma quella non era il genere di mancanza per cui si poteva chiedere perdono di punto in bianco, cercando di suonare sia contriti che disinvolti. Non si poteva andare da una persona, men che meno da uno come Derek, con il carattere che si ritrovava e con tutte le perdite che aveva subito, e dirgli semplicemente: «A proposito, amico, scusa per quella volta che io e Scott abbiamo profanato la tomba di Laura e dopo ti abbiamo anche fatto arrestare per omicidio». Difficilmente Derek  l’avrebbe presa bene. Era già tanto che, a suo tempo, Stiles non si fosse trovato i suoi artigli piantati nel collo. A posteriori c’era da meravigliarsi che Derek, anziché intrufolarsi in camera sua per nascondersi, non l’avesse fatto per fargliela pagare, se non proprio per ucciderlo. Beh, quella era una cosa che la diceva lunga su quanto, in fondo, Derek fosse sempre stato molto meno crudele e vendicativo e molto più preoccupato per lui e per Scott di quanto non avesse dato a vedere.

In ogni caso, ormai era passato troppo tempo e Stiles aveva rinunciato all’idea di ammettere con Derek che gli dispiaceva. Non avrebbe avuto senso. Parlarne avrebbe solo riaperto vecchie cicatrici. E adesso eccola là, Laura Hale, con un indice ancora puntato contro il fratello e l’aria minacciosa come un nuvolone temporalesco in avvicinamento. Le mancava solo di lanciare fulmini con lo sguardo.

Al solo osservarla Stiles pensò che finalmente aveva una risposta definitiva alla domanda: «Qual è il più spaventoso degli Hale?» I fatti dimostravano che, in realtà, il più terrificante di tutti era stato Peter, ma –  «Wow!» – Laura in quel momento faceva sembrare Cora e Derek due gattini tutti fusa e coccole.

Stiles era pronto a scommettere che la sua collera avesse a che fare con il Natale. Glielo dicevano sia la logica che il suo sesto senso. Tutto quel sognare o allucinare Hale davanti a un abete, con addobbi ovunque e Derek perennemente infelice, come se qualcuno gli avesse appena chiuso la coda dentro una pressa idraulica… No, forse quella di andare di nascosto a decorare il loft non era stata un’ottima idea, anche se Stiles era convinto che la sua coscienza stesse un tantino esagerando, se quello era il risultato dei suoi dubbi e delle sue remore. C’era sul serio qualcosa di ben poco sano nel suo cervello, se il timore che il suo gesto potesse essere accolto nel peggiore dei modi lo portava a sognare una sequela di presunti Natali passati in cui Derek era stato costretto a festeggiare suo malgrado.

«Bene» Stiles non aveva più alcun timore di essere udito se parlava così a voce alta. «Ho capito. Tanto che ormai il senso recondito dell’intera faccenda mi è chiarissimo, posso anche svegliarmi, no? Giuro che appena sveglio prenderò le mie cose e me ne andrò per la mia strada senza lasciare al loft nemmeno una sola pallina colorata. Se Derek non ha voglia di atmosfera natalizia chi sono io per forzargli la mano? Sono dispostissimo a svegliarmi e a battere in ritirata prima che torni a casa.» Però Stiles non si illudeva di riuscire davvero a svegliarsi e non rimase troppo deluso nell’accorgersi che, perfino dopo aver chiuso gli occhi, stretto le palpebre con foga dolorosa e contato fino a dieci, nulla era cambiato.

Laura era ancora lì, con una faccia che ricordava quella di un drago a cui stessero ancora fumando le narici dopo aver arrostito un paio di cavalieri, e Derek non riusciva nemmeno a guardarla negli occhi.

«Se ti sento dire anche solo un’altra stronzata, Derek, giuro…»

Stiles si accorse che, malgrado la furia, le tremava un po’ la voce e pareva avere il fiatone, come dopo una corsa. Doveva aver litigato con il fratello per un bel pezzo, oppure Derek, prima di cercare rifugio lì in salotto, doveva aver detto qualcosa che l’aveva fatta infuriare.

«Le nostre vecchie decorazioni sono finite in cenere, la nostra vecchia casa è bruciata, il nostro branco è ridotto solo a noi due. Mamma, papà, Cora e gli altri... sono tutti morti, lo so, grazie per avermelo ricordato.»

Stiles avrebbe dovuto essere preparato e non sentirsi come se si fosse appena distratto mentre era in porta durante la finale di campionato di lacrosse e una palla spaccaossa gli avesse sbriciolato lo sterno.  Sapeva di essere ridicolo, in tutti i sensi, ma questa volta si premette davvero le mani sulle orecchie e poco mancò che cominciasse anche a canterellare nella maniera incongrua e stonata che i bambini usavano per non ascoltare cose che li facevano soffrire. Che stronzata! Tanto se Laura avesse continuato a urlare l’avrebbe sentita perfino se avesse avuto un paio di tappi di cera premuti fin dentro il cervello. E, in ogni modo, Stiles non riusciva a chiudere gli occhi e smettere di spiare lei e Derek. Sarebbe stato più facile, chissà. Forse no. Durante il sogno precedente provarci non era servito a nulla. Inoltre Stiles si sarebbe sentito un po’ un vigliacco, anche se non ne aveva motivo. Così non fece nulla per distogliere lo sguardo dallo spettacolo desolante dell’espressione di Derek. Stiles lo aveva visto disperato in più di un’occasione, anche se Derek cercava sempre di trincerarsi dietro una grinta da duro sarcastico e aggressivo che, ormai da anni, non ingannava più nessuno. No, non era la prima volta che Derek appariva così vulnerabile e smarrito, quasi distrutto, come lo era stato per la morte di Boyd. Stiles avrebbe dovuto esserci abituato e invece più anni passavano e più odiava stare a guardare mentre Derek soffriva o si dava per vinto. Malgrado ciò non gli aveva mai urlato contro come stava facendo ora Laura.

«Non ti azzardare, Derek, ok? Non ci provare nemmeno a ricominciare con quella solfa!» Stiles la guardava troneggiare sul fratello e non riusciva a non chiedersi quanto doveva essere stata dura anche per lei. Derek doveva averle dato parecchio filo da torcere e un sacco di preoccupazioni. «Non ho nessuna intenzione di arrendermi o di lasciare che lo faccia tu, non ti lascio fare a modo tuo, ci rimetteremo in piedi, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio. È Natale, che ti piaccia o no, e io voglio festeggiarlo. Ho il sacrosanto diritto di farlo e di celebrare il fatto che non ho perso anche te, e siccome sono tua sorella e anche il tuo Alpha adesso alzi il culo da quel divano e mi dai una mano con l’albero, o giuro…»

Stiles non ascoltò davvero il resto della frase – non che ne avesse bisogno per immaginarsi il colorito finale del monologo di Laura – si limitò a registrare lo sguardo sgomento di Derek e pensò che non aveva bisogno di supersensi da licantropo per decifrarlo. Derek era soprattutto stupito, in una maniera così evidente e disarmante che la sua sorpresa era visibile perfino mentre il suo viso era ancora atteggiato in una maschera di dolore e di rabbia. Stiles era certo che anche Laura si stesse accorgendo di come il fratello la fissava incredulo.

Stiles si premette due dita alla radice del naso e scosse il capo con vigore. Sapeva che provare a parlare con Derek era inutile, stava perfino diventando un vizio ridicolo, ma non riuscì comunque a contenersi. «Stupido bestione che non sei altro, Derek!» si lasciò sfuggire, proprio mentre Laura afferrava il fratello per un braccio e gli intimava di alzarsi. «Cosa pensavi? Che siccome tutti gli altri erano morti tua sorella si sarebbe seduta a piangere e ti avrebbe lasciato ad affogare nel dolore e nei rimorsi? O che non ti avrebbe più amato come prima? Scommetto che non le hai mai detto la verità su Kate, ma scommetto anche che, se lo avessi fatto, non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Guarda quanto è tosta. Siete tutti così voi Hale: fate sul serio paura. Ma è anche un pregio in fondo, non è così? Per quanto forte vi colpiscano siete duri da abbattere. Avete un modo tutto vostro di crearvi sempre nuove radici.»

Il solo dirlo fece sì che Stiles si rendesse conto che era davvero convinto di quell’ultima affermazione. E quel pensiero lo fece sentire subito meglio. Non importava quanto la cosa potesse sembrare incongrua, dato il nodo in cui gli si era stretto il cuore solo un attimo prima e considerato che quello a cui stava assistendo non era di sicuro un momento gioioso e felice. Come avrebbe potuto esserlo, se Stiles non si sbagliava e quello era il primo Natale di Laura e Derek dopo l’incendio? Eppure Stiles sentì il grosso della tensione che gli aveva irrigidito i muscoli sciogliersi e scivolare via.

Sapeva che Laura non avrebbe vissuto a lungo e quella consapevolezza rendeva il suo sollievo non meno forte ma parecchio amaro. Era inutile girarci intorno: Laura sarebbe morta e Derek era destinato a soffrire ancora, molte volte, non solo per averla persa. Non c’era nulla che Stiles potesse fare per impedirlo, neppure ora che realizzava per la prima volta con quanta ferocia avrebbe desiderato farlo e cosa quella voglia lancinante poteva significare. Perché Stiles si conosceva e non era stupido. Il suo istinto protettivo era totalizzante, ma anche molto selettivo. Però, malgrado l’idea di non essere in grado di annullare il passato di Derek gli sembrasse insopportabile, Stiles sapeva anche che quel passato non significava una condanna a un futuro senza speranze. Derek era testardo quanto lui, più resistente di quel che credeva di essere – proprio come aveva detto Talia – e niente affatto irrecuperabile. Stiles non ricordava di averlo mai visto del tutto sereno, ok, ma non poteva dire neanche che Derek avesse mai rinunciato a lottare. 

«Hai capito ora? Non farmelo ripetere!» Laura era riuscita a trascinare il fratello giusto davanti all’albero ancora spoglio e gli stava premendo qualcosa tra le mani, in un gesto gentile ma concitato. Anche se il suo tono era ancora imperioso e collerico il modo in cui stava guardando Derek dritto negli occhi smentiva la furia delle sue parole.

Stiles, che si era voltato a osservarli, non si stupì più di tanto né del movimento rapido e senza possibilità di scampo con cui Laura aveva appena serrato Derek in un abbraccio spezza-ossa, né del fatto che dopo un primo momento di totale irrigidimento lui l’avesse stretta con la foga di un bambino terrorizzato. Le spalle gli sobbalzavano come scosse da un convulso di singhiozzi, ma se Derek stava piangendo il suo era un pianto privo di suono.

Un’altra persona avrebbe pensato che era innaturale e sbagliato piangere in quel modo. Che in quel tipo di sfogo non si poteva di sicuro trovare sollievo. Stiles invece annuì più volte, con vigore crescente. «È ok, ragazzone. Prima o poi imparerai che va bene anche lasciarsi andare» disse, fissando la curva della schiena e del collo di Derek e riuscendo perfino a sorridere, nonostante tutto. Addirittura a dispetto di certi ricordi di un se stesso bambino.

Laura aveva cominciato ad accarezzare i capelli di Derek e ora gli stava soffiando qualcosa all’orecchio. Stiles non riuscì a non sorridere ancora, pur provando una certa tristezza a tratti dolorosissima. «Santo cielo!» sbuffò, alla fine, in modo teatrale, stringendosi nelle spalle e molleggiando un po’ sui talloni. «O il mio inconscio è terribilmente ripetitivo o voi Hale assomigliate tutti a vostra madre come tante piccole gocce d’acqua. Guardatevi… e ora che ci penso anche Cora…» Stiles non finì la frase. Non ce n’era bisogno: Laura e Derek non potevano sentirlo.

Con le labbra ancora vagamente arricciate all’insù, Stiles chiuse gli occhi, che bruciavano appena. Si sentiva un po’ più leggero. All’improvviso i suoi pensieri si stavano facendo vaghi e molto meno lucidi e concatenati. Gli pareva di essere in preda a una specie di capogiro e avrebbe fatto meglio a sedersi.

 

«Urrà» borbottò Stiles in tono sarcastico. Rieccolo al loft, al buio e con la sensazione di essere appena caduto dal cielo. Se non altro stava iniziando ad abituarsi. Questa volta non si domandò come mai le luci erano spente e addirittura si drizzò subito a sedere e prese a scrutare nei punti maggiormente in ombra dell’enorme stanzone, alla ricerca della sagoma di qualcuno che proprio non poteva essere lì, anche solo per il fatto di essere morto.

Stiles avrebbe preferito non trovare nessuno, ma non gli ci volle poi molto per individuare Laura, anche se era appollaiata in uno degli angoli più bui, a metà della scala a chiocciola che portava al piano di sopra. Come se non avesse aspettato altro che di incrociare il suo sguardo per cominciare a parlare, Laura si alzò e disse: «Questo posto è… inqualificabile».

Stiles non le rispose, anche se aveva le parole proprio sulla punta della lingua. «No, Laura, questo posto è squallido e tetro e deprimente e la cosa peggiore di tutte è che potrebbe essere davvero, davvero figo, se solo qualcuno facesse capire a Derek che sia lui che la sua tana hanno del potenziale, ma a quanto pare nessuno c’è ancora riuscito, o forse è solo che nessuno ne ha avuto abbastanza voglia.» Stiles lo pensava ma lo tenne per sé. Non gli pareva che avesse il minimo costrutto provare a spiegare a un fantasma che non avevano opinioni poi così diverse. Del resto, l’aver appena realizzato che, se avesse parlato, l’avrebbe fatto con un tono arrochito e un po’ rabbioso non rendeva Stiles più incline ad aprirsi e a confidarsi con la sorella defunta di Derek.

No, il loft non era destinato a vincere il premio come casa più accogliente dell’anno. Quello era poco ma sicuro, che lui ne desse atto a Laura Hale o meno. Stiles lo sapeva e non poteva dirsi granché felice del fatto che nessuno, nemmeno il branco, neppure lui, si era mai preso cura di Derek fino al punto di fargli capire che poteva vivere in un posto migliore.

Derek era uno di loro, almeno per come la vedeva Stiles. Non che Derek avesse reso le cose facili a lui e a Scott, anzi tutt’altro, ma ormai esistevano legami che andavano al di là di una comune amicizia umana e che, in qualche modo, avevano colmato ogni vuoto e possibile distanza. Forse nel senso tecnico o perfino più atavico del termine nessuno di loro, a parte Scott e Liam, era davvero branco. E non c’erano legami di sangue che li rendessero una famiglia, ma nei fatti Stiles era convinto che lo fossero eccome, Derek compreso.

Nulla di tutto ciò, però, pareva essere stato sufficiente per far sì che Derek abbattesse anche le ultime barriere che si era costruito intorno. Almeno fino a quel momento. Che Derek non addobbasse il loft era il meno. Il peggio era che quella specie di batcaverna versione attico in tanti anni era stata a mala pena arredata.  Dire a Laura che aveva ragione, però, difficilmente avrebbe cambiato le cose. Né Laura dava l’idea di una che l’avrebbe ascoltato con comprensione il tipo di giustificazioni che Stiles avrebbe potuto offrirle.

«Se Derek fosse qui lo prenderei per un orecchio, giuro.» Stiles non dubitava affatto della sincerità di quell’affermazione e annuì con il capo, mentre Laura scendeva con lentezza cadenzata gli ultimi gradini un po’ scricchiolanti. «Questa scala e il portellone avrebbero bisogno di una buona mano di antiruggine e poi di vernice, i vetri di tutte le finestre sono a dir poco imbarazzanti, anche se tutto il resto sembra pulito, e cosa diavolo è quello squarcio là in fondo nel muro? Ahhh! È tutto così tipico di Derek che mi fa venire il mal di testa.»

Stiles la vide massaggiarsi le tempie e ancora una volta ebbe l’impressione di avere davanti una persona in carne e ossa e non uno spettro. I fantasmi soffrivano di mal di testa? La risposta più ovvia era: no. I morti avrebbero dovuto essere, proprio in quanto tali, ben al di là delle miserie e dei dolori terreni. E Laura Hale era decisamente passata alla cosiddetta “miglior vita” da un pezzo, di quello Stiles era sicuro al cento per cento. Non fosse stato altro che per il fatto di averla appunto disseppellita. Ma tutta la situazione era così assurda e impossibile che le idee avevano cominciato a ingarbugliarsi nel suo cervello e Stiles si ritrovava a farsi un mucchio di domande stupide. Per esempio: se anche era possibile che uno spirito soffrisse di mal di testa, Laura non avrebbe dovuto essere comunque immune perché era stata un licantropo? Era il caso che Stiles le domandasse scusa per aver profanato la sua tomba? E cosa avrebbe pensato Laura se lui le avesse spiegato dove Derek aveva vissuto al suo ritorno a Beacon Hills, prima di stabilirsi al loft?

«È un sogno» si disse Stiles alla fine, anche se continuava a non avere il coraggio di contarsi le dita. «Deve essere un sogno. Da sveglio penso cose assurde, ok, ma non così tanto assurde.»

Per essere solo un parto onirico del suo inconscio, in ogni caso, Laura Hale lo stava guardando proprio male.

«Non mi meraviglio di mio fratello. Dovevo aspettarmelo. È fatto così. Dopo l’incendio non voleva saperne di vivere in una vera casa, se l’avessi lasciato fare avremmo dovuto accamparci sotto un ponte o in una galleria della metro in disuso. Non ho mai capito perché, ma il suo dolore aveva una sfumatura diversa dalla mia.» Per un momento Laura parve più pensierosa e triste che in collera e pronta a fare una ramanzina. «Capivo la sua rabbia, il suo disorientamento e perfino la sua paura. Non potevo darlo a vedere ma li provavo anche io. Sapevo come si sentiva. Mi sono chiesta almeno un milione di volte perché noi eravamo ancora vivi e tutti gli altri no. Mi sembrava così ingiusto, ero furiosa con me stessa per il solo fatto che respiravo ancora, ma credo che sia normale pensare certe cose, anche se è sbagliato.»

Stiles avvertì di nuovo la fastidiosa sensazione di avere naso e gola chiusi dalle lacrime che stava cercando in tutti i modi di trattenere. «Sbagliato?» avrebbe voluto chiederle. Laura sembrava davvero convinta che fosse così. Molto più convinta di quanto lui fosse mai riuscito a essere, anche se sua madre ormai era morta da anni. Perfino ora che Stiles e lo Sceriffo avevano conquistato un loro equilibrio era difficile per lui ripensare a lei e non sentirsi colpevole di esserle sopravvissuto.

A pugni stretti alzò lo sguardo a cercare quello di Laura e gli sembrò che lei avesse appena abbozzato una specie di sorriso gentile e partecipe. Un istante dopo, però, quel lieve arricciarsi delle labbra era già svanito. Un sogno dentro un sogno. Laura sembrava di nuovo malinconica e un po’ incazzata, prima di tutto con se stessa. «Tutto quello che Derek aveva perso l’avevo perso anche io, quindi sapevo come doveva essersi sentito, però non ho mai capito perché volesse punirsi rinunciando a ricostruire le piccole cose, soprattutto le sciocchezze materiali. A volte sembrava…. era come se avesse deciso che sarebbe sopravvissuto a ogni costo, ma rinunciando al calore, a tutte quelle inezie che rendono l’esistenza colorata, profumata, gustosa. Era così frustrante. Non sopportavo di vederlo così. Era come se alla fine nemmeno lui si fosse salvato dall’incendio. Mi faceva sentire sola e inutile, come se avessi perso anche lui.»

Per un secondo cadde il silenzio e Stiles si ritrovò a pensare che non voleva più ascoltare una sola parola, no, nemmeno mezza sillaba. Basta. Non era un codardo, ma ne aveva a sufficienza. Certi discorsi tagliavano come rasoi e riaprivano troppe ferite. Nello stesso tempo, Stiles non poteva tollerare nemmeno che Laura tacesse. La pausa che lei aveva scelto di fare era così carica di sottintesi che, finché durò, Stiles si sentì a disagio e dovette aggrapparsi al copriletto come un naufrago avrebbe fatto con il primo oggetto galleggiante a portata di mano. Senza nemmeno accorgersene, a un certo punto era montato sul materasso, a gambe incrociate, e si era messo a giocherellare distrattamente  con la stoffa che si era trovato a portata di dita. Adesso però la stava tirando e torcendo senza ritegno. Aveva voglia di urlare quanto tutto gli appariva per l’ennesima volta ingiusto e intollerabile. A volte la vita era un vero schifo.

Persone come Kate Argent, che erano marce dentro, malgrado le cose orribili che avevano fatto prosperavano per anni o a volte perfino per tutta la loro esistenza serene e impunite, e poi ce n’erano altre come Laura e Derek che dovevano lottare con le unghie e con i denti per rimanere a galla.

Stiles non si era mai soffermato più di tanto a riflettere su quanto Laura doveva essere stata coraggiosa e forte. Con gli anni si era fatto un’idea di quanto fosse stata importante per Derek, certo, però non aveva mai pensato a quanto per lei doveva essere stato difficile, così giovane, inesperta e non meno in lutto di Derek, accollarsi il ruolo di Alpha e rimettere in piedi se stessa e il fratello. Da sola, in una città sconosciuta.

Non c’era da meravigliarsi se, nonostante tutto, Talia era parsa serena, pacificata, speranzosa, mentre sua figlia stava sfoderando una grinta da dura e sembrava irritata e collerica. Il che non impediva che, guardandola negli occhi, Stiles riuscisse comunque a scorgere la stessa luce che aveva illuminato lo sguardo di Talia. Nei primi tempi dopo l’incendio Laura doveva sul serio aver strepitato e usato le maniere forti, però non era difficile immaginarla anche intenta a sussurrare parole rassicuranti e affettuose, o a stringere Derek in più di un abbraccio feroce, che lui lo volesse o meno.

Ancora una volta Stiles avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, anche solo per darle atto della piccola, enorme impresa che aveva compiuto senza nessun aiuto, o per rassicurarla sul fatto che Derek non era regredito del tutto, dopo averla persa. Perché nessuno sapeva meglio di Stiles che, in fondo, Talia aveva avuto ragione: Derek non si arrendeva facilmente, specie da quando non era più solo. Il loft non era esattamente una casa da sogno, era verissimo, ma per Derek era un passo avanti e non sarebbe stato l’ultimo. Derek aveva ancora un sacco di cammino da fare, di cose da perdonarsi, di mete da raggiungere, però ce la poteva fare. Stiles si rifiutava di pensarla altrimenti. Se Stiles avesse creduto, anche solo per un secondo, che Derek non aveva una chance, che per quanto si sforzasse e sperasse e desiderasse un briciolo di normalità e di felicità non le avrebbe mai conquistate, a quel punto si sarebbe arreso lui per primo. Fatte le debite distinzioni riguardo a parecchi dettagli del passato di entrambi, Stiles non si sentiva poi tanto diverso da Derek. Anche il suo equilibrio era sempre un po’ precario. Persone come loro non potevano permettersi di mollare anche solo per un secondo. Per quelli come loro era sempre tutto in salita, ma alla fine doveva pur esserci un momento di vera pace e di riposo.

«Possiamo farcela. Non siamo irrecuperabili, ce lo meritiamo» sussurrò Stiles a voce così bassa che si convinse che Laura non potesse averlo sentito.

Lei, nel frattempo, aveva preso a camminare su e giù lungo il bordo del tavolo, con lentezza. Non aveva più detto una parola ed era così accigliata da assomigliare più che mai al fratello.

Stiles moriva dalla voglia di alzarsi e marciare anche lui senza meta per il loft, solo con un passo molto più agitato e a un ritmo molto più sostenuto. Però lui e Laura sarebbero sembrati ridicoli se si fossero messi entrambi a fare avanti e indietro, magari in direzioni opposte e tutti e due immusoniti. C’era un limite al surreale che nemmeno Stiles osava valicare e pazienza se a farne le spese, ancora una volta, era il copriletto di Derek.

«Ah!» Laura si fermò di colpo, sbuffando e scuotendo il capo. «È incredibile. Possibile che nessuno di voi sia riuscito a mettere definitivamente un po’ di sale in quella zucca vuota e far capire a Derek che non si può vivere in un hangar e per di più senza mobili e con un muro pericolante? Quella scala… un paio di ridicole lucette natalizie e sarebbe già meno orribile. Se potessi fare a modo mio questo posto avrebbe un aspetto molto migliore, specialmente ora che è Natale.»

«Perfetto» pensò Stiles aprendo la bocca per dire che lui, in effetti, era lì proprio per quel motivo, ma richiudendola subito dopo. Non c’era verso, non era da lui tacere così a lungo, però non riusciva proprio a convincersi che parlare con una visione o con un fantasma avrebbe migliorato la sua già non stabilissima situazione mentale. E poi si sentiva in colpa. Non aveva motivo di esserlo, proprio perché era stato sul punto di agire esattamente come Laura avrebbe voluto. Stiles non aveva alcun bisogno che fosse lei a suggerirgli di dare un’aria più natalizia al loft. Ma Laura gli aveva scoccato più di un’occhiataccia assassina e Stiles aveva avvertito comunque una fitta di rimorso.

«A me alla fine avrebbe dato retta» stava dicendo Laura senza smettere di fissare Stiles con un’espressione che era sia imperiosa che di disappunto. «Derek è testardo come uno stupidissimo mulo e il primo Natale senza mamma e gli altri ho pensato che si sarebbe arreso. Per mesi e mesi ho pensato che non ce l’avrei mai fatta, ma quel cretino è anche molto più sensibile di quello che sembra, alle tradizioni, ai gesti, a certe parole, al fatto che le persone che ama hanno bisogno di lui e quindi non può permettersi di crollare. Credo di essere ammattita per cercare una pallina di porcellana che fosse simile a quella che piaceva tanto a lui e alla mamma e l’unica che ho trovato alla fine aveva il disegno di un colore sbagliato, però quando Derek l’ha vista…»

Laura fece un’ultima pausa e Stiles dovette lottare contro se stesso – tutto intorno a lui il copriletto era ormai simile a un mare in burrasca, tutto picchi e onde di cotone stropicciato – per non saltare su e abbracciarla troppo stretta. Cosa poteva dirle? Che la capiva? Che se mai fosse morto e non fosse stato sicuro al cento per cento che quelli che amava erano sereni, probabilmente anche lui sarebbe finito a infestare i sogni altrui con l’atteggiamento di un pitbull incazzato?

«Derek ha solo bisogno di qualcuno che insista e che non lo dia mai per vinto. Ha bisogno di pensare che per le persone a cui tiene non è la stessa cosa se lui trascorre il Natale in questo… bah… A me dava retta, ma non credo di essere la sola che potrebbe convincerlo a vivere una vita più serena. Andrebbe in capo al mondo per qualcuno che ama.»

Prima che Stiles potesse fare qualunque cosa, anche solo gettare la spugna e tirare su con il naso per deglutire un altro paio di lacrime in arrivo, Laura gli voltò le spalle e si riavviò verso la scala a chiocciola. «Ci sarà pure qualche luce in quello scatolone» suggerì, senza più voltarsi a guardare Stiles. «Non credo che tu le abbia portate per caso, fai qualcosa per questo schifo di ringhiera, è vergognosa.»

«Ok» promise Stiles in un soffio, fissandosi le ginocchia e annuendo appena. Quando rialzò lo sguardo Laura era svanita, e lui non ne fu affatto sorpreso.

Tutte le lampadine del loft sfrigolarono e poi si riaccesero all’unisono, solo un attimo dopo.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mischiare scrittura e vita privata non è una cosa che faccio spesso, ma questo capitolo è forse il più vissuto che io abbia mai scritto in vita mia. E quindi lo dedico alle due Paola che non smetterò mai di amare. E non c'è altro da aggiungere.

Stiles non provò nemmeno ad alzarsi dal letto. «Ok» esclamò, fissando il soffitto. «Ormai ho capito come funziona. Mi devo aspettare una terza visione, giusto? Certo, è il meno, visto che il mio inconscio è diventato un fan sfegatato di Dickens. A questo punto manca solo il futuro, direi. Allora almeno diamoci una mossa. Forza, vediamo questo Natale a venire. Chi devo incontrare ancora? Il padre di Derek? Boyd? La versione onirica di Erica? Paige?» Nel pronunciare l’ultimo nome rabbrividì e formulò una rapidissima preghiera mentale. «No, non Paige. Paige no, se è possibile.» In fondo, perfino in una serie di incubi come quelli doveva esserci un limite a quanto la privacy di Derek veniva violata. Doveva esserci un confine invalicabile, per quanto sottile. O magari no, chissà. Comunque Paige, tra tutti i fantasmi del passato di Derek, era l’ultima che Stiles avesse voglia di incontrare faccia a faccia. Nemmeno lui era capace di spiegarsi con esattezza il perché, ma era così. «Non Paige, ok?» ripeté a se stesso e poi annuì per convincersi che il suo desiderio sarebbe stato ascoltato. E cercò di non pensarci più, così da non influenzare la successiva visione in senso contrario.

Visto che provare a svegliarsi fino a quel momento si era rivelato inutile Stiles decise di lasciar perdere e chiuse gli occhi. Per distrarsi e per far trascorrere un po’ di tempo si mise a contare fino a cento, ma arrivato a dodici si sentiva già così idiota che sbottò un’imprecazione e si tirò su a sedere con un vigoroso colpo di reni. «Ah, ovvio, cos’avevo appena detto?» abbaiò irritato quando vide che, per la terza volta di seguito, era finito chissà dove, o se non altro stava sognando di non essere più al loft. «Tutto secondo copione. Un altro salotto. Sono diventato un sognatore seriale. Ormai ho solo incubi natalizi riguardanti gli Hale e si svolgono tutti in salotto.» 

Per quanto Stiles cercasse di tranquillizzarsi facendo del sarcasmo, però, non era stupido e si rendeva conto che ciò che aveva visto finora, visione dopo visione, un senso lo aveva eccome. Poco importava che quella logica provenisse dal suo stesso cervello o da un’influenza soprannaturale del tutto esterna. Inoltre c’era un che di molto familiare in quell’ultima stanza. Stiles ci mise davvero pochissimo a capire perché la riconosceva: quella non era la casa degli Hale e nemmeno l’appartamento newyorkese di Derek e Laura, era il suo soggiorno. I mobili erano disposti in modo diverso rispetto a come erano nel presente. Alcuni erano stati solamente cambiati di posto, altri nel tempo erano stati sostituiti, come il divano e la poltrona giù nell’angolo – la preferita di sua madre – ma erano comunque quelli che Stiles conosceva da una vita intera. Quella era casa Stilinski.

Stiles si guardò intorno con frenesia, sfiorando questa o quella superficie mentre muoveva un passo ora in una direzione e ora in quella opposta, indeciso e a disagio e più che mai ansioso.

«Questo non vale» protestò con un tono che suonò querulo e un po’ impaurito, «e non è nemmeno il futuro. Non abbiamo più quel televisore da secoli. Questo è il mio passato e non ho nessuna voglia di farci un tuffo dentro, ok? Nessuna! Me lo ricordo benissimo com’era, grazie mille, non ho bisogno di fare un ripasso.»

Si era aspettato un altro sogno legato a Derek, non era preparato a ritrovarsi spettatore di un momento della propria esistenza e sapeva che non poteva trattarsi di un una visione riguardante un’occasione piacevole e felice. Ne era sicuro, perché dalle differenze tra l’attuale mobilia di casa sua e quella che stava osservando era in grado di farsi un’idea abbastanza precisa dell’epoca che stava per rivivere. Un’epoca in cui sua madre era morta, tanto per cominciare. Uno dei primi Natali senza di lei, per giunta. Almeno a giudicare da fatto che lo stupido albero che troneggiava accanto al divano aveva tutte le decorazioni disposte troppo in basso, solo nei punti in cui Stiles era riuscito ad arrivare senza l’aiuto di un adulto.

«Merda.» Fu più un sospiro amareggiato che altro. Guardare Derek soffrire non era stato facile, Stiles ne aveva odiato ogni secondo, però vedere le cose da un punto di vista esterno, per quanto doloroso potesse essere, non era mai spaventoso come la prospettiva di dover affrontare se stessi. Stiles lo sapeva anche troppo bene. Era una vita che combatteva quella battaglia.

Nel momento in cui la porta si aprì tutti i suoi muscoli si irrigidirono come gli accadeva quando era in pericolo. Stiles si stava preparando a fronteggiare il bambino decisamente poco felice che era stato e si sentiva spaventato, forse perfino più di quanto non lo fosse mai stato davanti a un nemico. Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e pensò «Avanti!», aspettandosi un incontro ravvicinato con un se stesso molto più giovane e parecchio più indifeso, invece vide entrare suo padre.

Lo Sceriffo sembrava davvero molto stanco. Aveva quell’aria sciupata che lo faceva sembrare più vecchio e troppo fragile. Le rughe agli angoli degli occhi e ai lati della bocca erano perfino più marcate del solito. Più di quanto non lo fossero nel presente, addirittura. Stiles odiava vederlo così, era una cosa che lo faceva sentire incazzato con il mondo intero.

«Stiles?» Lo Sceriffo era chiaramente sulle spine. Lanciava in giro occhiate ansiose e colpevoli e il suo viso era deturpato dalla classica smorfia di chi si rendeva conto di dover affrontare qualcosa di enorme, ma anche di non sapere proprio come gestirlo. Stiles detestava anche quello. Ogni volta aveva l’impressione di essere lui il problema impossibile da risolvere, l’emergenza imprevista che andava affrontata con precauzione estrema, perché era come un puzzle senza soluzione o come una bomba inesplosa pronta a scoppiare da un momento all’altro.

Si chiese se a quel punto avrebbe sentito i suoi stessi passi trotterellare giù per le scale e se suo padre, nel mentre, avrebbe fatto in tempo a cancellarsi dalla faccia quell’espressione così poco adatta da mostrare a un bambinetto dubbioso e irrequieto.

Lo Sceriffo chiamò di nuovo, ma non ottenne risposta. Solo a quel punto Stiles si accorse del foglietto che stava ripiegato sul tavolo e che suo padre, invece, non aveva ancora notato. La sola vista di quel semplice pezzetto di carta a quadretti fu come lo scattare di un interruttore dentro il suo cervello: Stiles ricordava di aver scritto e lasciato un messaggio per avvisare che era da Scott. Era un dettaglio minuscolo, e di biglietti di quel tipo Stiles ne aveva lasciati così tanti nel corso degli anni che ovviamente ne aveva perso il conto. Probabilmente si sbagliava, però era abbastanza convinto che quella fosse la vigilia di un Natale molto specifico. Se così era stava rivivendo una giornata che era iniziata storta e che poi era culminata in un brutto litigio. Uno dei peggiori che lui e suo padre avessero mai avuto. Lo Sceriffo era sempre riuscito a non superare certi limiti e non era mai diventato un vero alcolista, ma certi giorni aveva avuto l’aspro del whisky che gli bruciava sia nell’alito che dentro il cuore.

Stiles scoccò un’ulteriore lunga occhiata al padre e poi sbraitò: «Va bene» agitando le mani e con le nocche che gli prudevano dalla voglia di prendere a pugni qualcuno. «Ok, ho afferrato. Non mi sveglierò, giusto? Non sto neppure iniziando a sperarci. Non succederà e basta. E non posso sedermi sul divano e abbracciare papà, perché tanto non mi vede e non mi sente e immagino che gli passerei attraverso. Benissimo, perfetto, che bello schifo! Sarete molto fieri di voi, inconscio e spirito dickensiano. Dovete essere proprio orgogliosi voi due. Ma se vi aspettate che mi raggomitoli di nuovo in un angolo a piagnucolare vi state sbagliando di grosso. Scordatevelo. Questo è il mio di passato, lo so già come è andata a finire: è iniziata come una giornata di merda ed è andata molto meglio alla fine. Capito? Molto meglio. E poi ha continuato ad andare meglio, ogni giorno, anche quando era tutto in salita. È sempre tutto in salita, intanto. Però qui, adesso, in questo accidenti di revival onirico da cui non riesco a uscire io lo so com’è finita. Quindi va bene, non c’è nulla che possa mettermi al tappeto, nulla che non possa sopportare. Andrà tutto bene, perché è così e basta.»

La sua sicurezza, già scarsa e per lo più solo millantata, si sbriciolò al primo sospiro dello Sceriffo. Stiles emise una stridente via di mezzo tra uno sbuffo e un ringhio e diede un calcio al tappeto, senza riuscire a smuovere una sola frangia. Così a quanto pareva non avrebbe rivisto la litigata che l’aveva spinto a rifugiarsi da Scott fino a che lo Sceriffo non aveva chiamato Melissa ed era andato a riprenderlo, ma, in compenso, doveva restare lì a guardare cosa? Suo padre che finiva di sbronzarsi prima di decidere che ci volevano una doccia e litri di caffè per rimettersi in piedi per non farsi vedere ubriaco? O cos’altro?

«Stiles…» Questa volta lo Sceriffo non lo stava chiamando. Il suo era stato poco più che un sussurro. «Ah, Stiles… Stiles, Cristo, Stiles.»

Stiles sferrò un calcio ancora più forte e ancora meno coordinato, mancando del tutto il fianco di una delle poltrone. Si sentiva così frustrato che avrebbe potuto urlare. La mente stava iniziando a ribollirgli di idee sempre più assurde e ribelli, perché non era giusto che dovesse starsene lì completamente impotente.

Se avesse pensato anche solo per un secondo che poteva funzionare avrebbe provato a lasciare la stanza, la casa perfino. Però dubitava che sarebbe riuscito a evadere da quella maledetta visione. E, se anche fosse stato possibile, non poteva mica andar via davvero e lasciare suo padre lì in quello stato. Poco contava che non avesse modo di confortarlo, non riusciva comunque a voltargli le spalle. Se quello non era un sogno, se sul serio esistevano i fantasmi o una specie di spirito natalizio che stava cercando di dimostrargli qualcosa, Stiles non aveva altra scelta che stare a guardare fino all’ultimo.

Lo Sceriffo comunque catturò di nuovo tutta la sua attenzione alzando gli occhi al soffitto e sussurrando: «Mi dispiace».

Stiles si lasciò cadere di peso sul bracciolo della poltrona che non era riuscito a prendere a calci. Seduto in maniera scomposta si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli, chinando il capo, ma non smise di osservare suo padre da dietro lo schermo delle ciglia abbassate. Era come ipnotizzato dalla vista del suo viso così segnato da stanchezza e dolore.

«Mi dispiace, Claudia.»

A Stiles si mozzò il fiato. Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime così in fretta che non bastò sfregarli con rabbia con il dorso di entrambe le mani, un secondo dopo erano di nuovo umidi al punto che lui non vedeva più niente. Ma gli bastava avvertire l’incrinatura profonda nella voce dello Sceriffo per sapere che non era il solo con la gola sul punto di chiudersi e la diga del pianto pronta a tracimare.

Stiles non riusciva a trovare fiato a sufficienza nemmeno per imprecare di nuovo, invece suo padre pareva intenzionato a parlare ancora. Sembrava che stesse cercando di tirare fuori ogni grammo di sofferenza che si portava dentro, affidandolo alle parole a fatica ma spinto da un bisogno irrefrenabile. Stiles non l’aveva mai visto fare così in sua presenza. Mai, nemmeno una volta. Ed erano secoli che non lo sentiva pronunciare il nome di sua madre.

«Mi dispiace, Claudia, mi dispiace così tanto.»

Stiles riusciva a cogliere lo sforzo dietro ogni singola sillaba e se ripensava a tutte le volte in cui si era rammaricato del fatto che suo padre non voleva parlare della mamma, o provare a sfogarsi con lui, gli veniva da ridere in una maniera forsennata. Ecco, ora era stato accontentato, in un certo senso, e la sola cosa che avrebbe voluto fare era stingere lo Sceriffo e dirgli «Basta, papà, per favore», ma non gli era concesso. Non poteva fare un bel niente. Era inutile, come al solito. Era impotente e letteralmente invisibile, come a volte si era sentito quando non era stato in grado di raggiungere il padre e di confortarlo come avrebbe voluto.

«Cazzo!» Stiles si alzò di scatto e marciò verso il fondo della stanza, dando le spalle al divano e allo Sceriffo, che aveva il respiro spezzato e pareva sul punto di scoppiare in singhiozzi come un bambino. «Merda!» Nel dirlo assestò un pugno al muro, da una distanza così ravvicinata che, a differenza di poco prima, non poté sbagliare la mira. Il suono delle nocche che colpivano la parete risuonò forte come uno sparo, ma quando Stiles si voltò a guardare dovette arrendersi: suo padre non l’aveva sentito. «Oh, cazzo, è davvero perfetto. Certo, ovvio, come no?» Gli stava di nuovo venendo da ridere in quel modo furioso e per nulla felice che conosceva fin troppo bene e che alla fine lo lasciava svuotato. «Mi pare giusto. Quindi posso toccare i mobili e tutto il resto, posso spaccarli a testate, magari, ma se anche mi mettessi a strillare camminando sulle mani papà non se ne accorgerebbe nemmeno? Meraviglioso! Ottimo! Merda!»

Cercò di calmarsi, ma proprio non ci riusciva. Se quello che stava sperimentando fosse stato panico, paradossalmente, sarebbe stato più facile, invece era rabbia, così bruciante che non c’era rimedio.

«Di tutte le stronzate indegne che il mio cervello ha mai partorito questa le batte tutte di gran lunga. Perché ci scommetto che è davvero solo un sogno. Non vedo quale creatura soprannaturale dovrebbe prendersi la briga…» Non finì la frase. Le parole gli si seccarono in bocca come una zolla di terra sotto il sole a picco. No, non voleva nemmeno iniziare a elencare tutte le creature, gli umani, addirittura, che si sarebbero divertiti un mondo a torturare qualcuno in quella maniera. E comunque preferiva pensare che in tutto quello schifo – prima Derek con i suoi morti, ora suo padre con l’assenza della mamma – ci fosse un briciolo di senso. Non doveva convincersi che fosse soltanto uno stupido tormento senza significato. Una vendetta soprannaturale, un’illusione vana o niente più che un’accozzaglia di incubi dovuti alla sua coscienza che, in effetti, non era mai riuscita a trovare del tutto pace. Un motivo doveva pur esserci se era costretto a ricacciare per l’ennesima volta le lacrime e restare a guardare.

«Sul serio, Claudia, mi spiace. Per tutto, ma soprattutto per questa mattina e per… per tutte le altre volte. Non riesco a credere di aver urlato in quel modo, io…»

Stiles aveva quasi paura di voltarsi e dovette sforzarsi per riuscirci. «Papà…» tentò di dire. La voce gli tremava anche più di tutto il resto del corpo e non venne fuori che un suono strozzato e incomprensibile perfino per lui.

Lo Sceriffo aveva la testa tra le mani, proprio come Stiles poco prima. Non erano solo gli Hale, in fondo, quelli che si assomigliavano.

«Non lo so se mi senti, non lo so, non so più nulla. Non so… non so nemmeno se ci voglio credere, ma ho bisogno di dirtelo, Claudia: mi manchi così tanto che stavo per arrendermi. A volte vorrei solo portelo fare, ma non posso, non posso, c’è Stiles. Non posso proprio.»

Stiles ascoltò lo scricchiolio ma non capì che era dovuto allo smalto dei suoi denti. Stava stringendo davvero troppo, i muscoli così contratti che le ossa della mandibola sporgevano da entrambi i lati, però non sentiva dolore. Gli pareva di essersi appena pietrificato, no, congelato, addirittura, e non riusciva neppure a rannicchiarsi in un angolo come aveva fatto davanti alla rabbia e alla sofferenza di Derek.

Era così che suo padre l’aveva considerato? Come una specie di peso che doveva essere portato per forza, che lo si volesse o meno? Stiles provò a dirsi che non doveva pensarci, la sola cosa che contava era che alla fine ne erano usciti e che lo Sceriffo non aveva fatto cazzate irreparabili, che era ancora tutto intero e ora era sereno. Era tutto passato, finito, superato. Ma allora perché Stiles era lì a riviverlo? E perché faceva ancora così male?

Forse per semplice motivo che lui per primo si era sentito così tante volte come un enorme macigno sulle spalle già curve del padre. Le cose erano cambiate, con il passare del tempo, però Stiles ricordava fin troppo bene come era stato facile, di notte, da solo, con la testa ficcata sotto le coperte, chiedersi se per lo Sceriffo non sarebbe stato più facile senza di lui, o se non altro con un figlio diverso. Più semplice, più normale, meno ingombrante. Adesso gli pareva di essere tornato bambino e di avere appena avuto la conferma di tutti i dubbi più atroci che gli fossero mai passati per la mente.

Chinò il capo, chiuse gli occhi e cercò di dirsi che doveva resistere, che era tutto un sogno, e che da un momento all’altro si sarebbe svegliato. E si sforzò quanto più poteva di pensare a qualunque altra cosa, compreso il fatto che non sentiva montare il panico e, in un certo senso, quella calma piatta, quel buco che gli si era aperto nel petto, era peggio di qualunque crisi avesse mai sperimentato.

«Ci sono giorni in cui odio la sola idea di essere ancora vivo mentre tu non ci sei. Fa così male. Sono passati due anni e non ha smesso di fare male nemmeno per un secondo… mai.» La voce dello Sceriffo ora si era fatta fermissima, per quanto Stiles fosse sicuro che stava piangendo. «Ma ho Stiles. È da tanto di quel tempo che non faccio nulla per meritarmelo, ma c’è Stiles e non posso mollare. Mi dispiace, Claudia. Dio… mi dispiace da morire. Vorrei essere com’eri tu all’inizio e sapere sempre come prenderlo ed essere in grado di dirgli quanto lo amo, e invece ho solo fallito con lui da quando tu non ci sei. Ho sbagliato tutto e… non mi odiare, lo so che ho sbagliato tutto. Però, te lo giuro… non volevo ferirlo.»

Stiles lo sapeva: non poteva essere né visto né sentito. Non era nemmeno sicuro di cosa sarebbe successo se avesse provato a toccare suo padre. Però lasciò che i piedi lo trascinassero comunque verso il divano e quasi ci crollò sopra.

Le sue ginocchia, in effetti, cedettero quando Stiles sentì lo Sceriffo aggiungere: «Forse dovrei lasciare che se ne occupasse qualcuno migliore di me, lo so» singhiozzò. «Stiles merita di meglio. Ma è mio, Claudia, ed è tuo e lo amo così tanto, anche quando non ho idea di come fare. Non posso perderlo. È mio, anche se non sono all’altezza.»

Stiles gli posò una mano su una spalla. Si mosse adagio, come al rallentatore, e gli parve che ci volesse un secolo prima che le sue dita toccassero la stoffa del giaccone d’ordinanza che lo Sceriffo a volte indossava anche quando era fuori servizio. Il cuore gli martellava in gola e tra le tempie e Stiles fu scioccato nel constatare che, effettivamente, poteva toccare suo padre. Era evidente che lo Sceriffo non percepiva il suo tocco, ma Stiles avvertiva comunque al tatto la sensazione liscia e famigliare del tessuto impermeabile sotto il palmo della mano e sotto i polpastrelli. Ne trasse un sollievo insperato e un po’ malinconico perché senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse il suo pensiero era appena corso a Derek. «Avrei potuto davvero allungare una mano…» si disse e non riuscì a convincersi che la cosa fosse poco importante perché tanto Derek non l’avrebbe sentito. Nello stesso modo, per quanto Stiles sapesse che era illogico, in un angolino del suo cuore pensava che se avesse tentato con abbastanza convinzione forse sarebbe riuscito a trasmettere comunque un po’ di conforto a suo padre. Che avrebbe potuto donargli se non un vero abbraccio almeno una sensazione sia pur vaga di calore e di affetto. Il che era folle. Quello era solo un sogno. Stiles non smetteva di ripeterselo, però aveva bisogno di un contatto, di fare qualcosa, di prendersi cura dello Sceriffo malgrado tutto, come aveva sempre fatto. Più che mai durante quello strano incubo così vivido e realistico, ma nello stesso tempo così bizzarro e doloroso.

«Mi dispiace così tanto, Claudia. Stamattina ho rotto il puntale dell’albero. Lo so quanto ci tenevi. Era… Stiles era così sconvolto e… Scusami. Io, io… l’ho rotto, avevo bevuto ed ero così furioso, ci provo ma sono sempre così… io non c’ero quando tu… non c’ero, ti ho lasciata sola e ora ho deluso anche Stiles, per l’ennesima volta, l’ho ferito e spaventato. È da quando sei morta che non faccio altro che sbagliare. Non riesco a parlargli di te, non riesco a dirgli quanto mi manchi e quanto mi ricorda il tuo viso e il tuo modo di sorridere e fa così male guardarlo quando mi fissa in un certo modo... non ce la faccio.»

Dal momento che ora sapeva di esserne in grado Stiles fece passare un braccio intorno alle spalle di suo padre e lo strinse più forte che poteva. Sentirlo tremare e restare rigido in quell’abbraccio a senso unico era straziante, ma era comunque molto meglio che restare a guardare in disparte. Se si concentrava solo su quello Stiles riusciva perfino a non piangere e a non odiarsi troppo.

Ironico ma vero, malgrado la voglia di piangere e di urlare e nonostante il senso di impotenza e tutto il groviglio di sentimenti non proprio positivi che gli si contorceva nel petto come una cosa viva e tagliente, Stiles si sentiva come se, finalmente, dopo tanti anni, tante piccole schegge acuminate fossero appena state tolte dal suo cuore. E riunite tra loro parevano formare un disegno molto più comprensibile di quanto lui si sarebbe mai aspettato. Così comprensibile e fondamentale che neppure il pensiero che quella non era la realtà bastava a renderlo meno vitale e prezioso.

«Stiles è così testardo e ti assomiglia così tanto che ho paura, ho il terrore di perdere anche lui e non posso. A volte lo guardo e penso che succederà di nuovo. È sbagliato. Se vado avanti così lo perderò davvero… non succederà più. Non toccherò più nemmeno un goccio, non perderò più la pazienza, non mi arrenderò più. Qualunque cosa succeda ci sarò per Stiles. Solo dammi la tua forza, Claudia, per favore. Per favore.»

Stiles lo strinse ancora di più, mentre lo Sceriffo cominciava a piangere senza più remore, lasciandosi andare del tutto. Stiles premette la fronte contro la sua spalla e per un istante non fece altro che inspirare ed espirare con lentezza, cercando di calmare il ritmo impazzito del proprio cuore.

«Va tutto bene, papà» disse a voce ben alta e con un tono commosso ma anche orgoglioso. Se ne infischiava del fatto che lo Sceriffo non l’avrebbe sentito. «Ce la siamo cavata, alla fine. È andato tutto bene. Sei stato forte, lo sei sempre. Non mi perderai, ok? Te lo giuro.» E poi annuì e, a occhi chiusi, rimase ad ascoltare il pianto un po’ infantile ma liberatorio di suo padre, in attesa che tutto si facesse di nuovo vago e sfumato, come alla fine delle precedenti visioni.

 

Ritrovare il buio del loft non fu per niente consolante.

Il primo impulso di Stiles fu di correre al distretto, da suo padre, solo per abbracciarlo davvero e dirgli qualcosa di stupido e aspettare che finisse il turno per tornare a casa con lui. Ne aveva bisogno e avrebbe seguito l’istinto se non avesse saputo che non era ancora finita. Mancava ancora un fantasma.

Dal momento che lo Sceriffo era vivo Stiles si stava chiedendo chi avrebbe visto emergere dalle ombre. Aveva pochi dubbi su quale potesse essere la giusta risposta a quel quesito, il che bastava a dargli l’impressione che il cuore fosse pronto per incastrarglisi in gola da un momento all’altro.

«Mamma?» fu sul punto di chiamare, e si trattenne solo perché aveva paura di sbagliarsi tanto quanto ne aveva di aver indovinato. La sensazione che qualcuno lo stesse osservando, fermo dietro di lui, vicino al letto, lo fece irrigidire di nuovo. Desiderava voltarsi ma non ci riusciva. Si sentiva sperduto e paralizzato.

Aveva ricavato un’impressione decisamente concreta e tangibile sia dall’incontro con Talia Hale che da quello con sua figlia Laura. Non potevano che essere sogni o fantasmi, ma non erano sembrate diafane e intangibili. Ma quando udì un fruscio, come se qualcuno avesse spianato in parte la stoffa del copriletto per potersi sedere, Stiles sobbalzò e rischiò di mordersi la lingua a sangue. Per un istante ebbe anche l’impressione che il materasso si fosse mosso, abbassandosi come sotto un peso. Lui, invece, continuava a non riuscire a muovere nemmeno un muscolo. Era una sensazione orribile e in un certo senso inusuale, e Stiles fece del suo meglio per scacciarla e per uscire da quella ridicola situazione in cui gli pareva di essersi pietrificato. Fece giusto in tempo a ruotare un po’ il capo e a scorgere una sagoma alle proprie spalle e poi la voce di sua madre lo raggiunse chiara e nitida, come non la sentiva da anni, nemmeno nei sogni più realistici.

«Lo so che te lo ricordi quel vecchio puntale, tesoro, lo so. Hai sempre cercato di giocarci anche quando eri così piccolo che non avevi ancora iniziato a camminare. Dovevo stare sempre attenta perché tu non lo rompessi e non ti facessi male. Piaceva così tanto anche a me, sì, era il mio preferito.»

Anziché completare il movimento e voltarsi, Stiles chinò la testa e strinse i pugni, dando un paio di colpi nervosi sulle sue stesse ginocchia.

La voce di sua madre gli era mancata così tanto. Tutto di lei gli mancava da morire. Però non riusciva ad affrontarla. C’era un motivo se per esprimere un certo tipo di sentimenti si usavano parole specifiche che richiamavano il concetto di perdita e addirittura di vuoto. C’erano persone che andandosene lasciavano nell’anima di chi restava un vero e proprio strappo, uno squarcio, un buco, un varco che nessuno avrebbe più potuto ricucire o colmare in nessun modo.

A Stiles tremavano le mani come foglie al solo pensiero che gli sarebbe bastato girarsi e sua madre sarebbe stata lì, seduta sul letto, così vicina a lui. Gli esplodeva il cuore, se solo provava a immaginarsi di incontrarla di nuovo, e non nel modo distorto e spesso spaventoso in cui l’aveva spesso sognata ma nella maniera tutto sommato quieta in cui aveva osservato e ascoltato Talia Hale che gli parlava di Derek e di speranze infrante e poi recuperate lottando. Sapeva che, proprio come per Talia, non c’era via di ritorno. Sua madre era morta, non poteva riaverla indietro. Anche così Stiles avrebbe dato un braccio pur di poter guardare di nuovo il suo viso, solo per una volta, anche per pochi minuti. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di poterla rivedere davvero, anziché doversi sforzare di ricostruire i suoi lineamenti con la memoria e ritrovarsi ogni volta con un’immagine un po’ più sfuocata e lacunosa. Sì, certo, esistevano le vecchie foto, ma non era la stessa cosa.

Forse era proprio quello che Stiles temeva tanto: che, se si fosse voltato, avrebbe scoperto che il suo inconscio era capacissimo di figurarsi Talia e Laura Hale ma non era in grado di ricostruire sul serio anche Claudia Stilinski e di darle una vera faccia, un’anima, un cuore.

«Anche tuo padre amava quel puntale, sai, Stiles? È per quello, credo, che l’ha rotto, anche se non voleva. A volte finiamo col rovinare proprio le cose che amiamo di più.»

Stiles non avvertì alcun astio nel tono di voce di sua madre. Né rancore né disapprovazione, anzi, semmai una partecipazione e una gentilezza che lei non aveva più mostrato nell’ultimo periodo della malattia. Per nessuno. Neppure per lui. Non davvero e fino in fondo.

Prima che Stiles potesse riprovare a muoversi oppure a rispondere la sentì alzarsi e solo allora scattò, quando comprese che Claudia aveva deciso di andargli e incontro e fronteggiarlo, anche se lui non aveva avuto il coraggio e la forza di fare altrettanto. Il risultato fu di ritrovarsi di colpo così vicino a sua madre che gli mancò il fiato. Avrebbe potuto toccarla senza nemmeno bisogno di allungare del tutto le braccia. Ferma ai piedi del letto Claudia lo fissava con un’espressione così serena che Stiles non riusciva a ricordare quando era stata l’ultima volta in cui gli era sembrata così in pace con se stessa e con il mondo intero.

Se si fosse sporto appena un po’ in avanti avrebbe potuto affondarle il viso nel grembo e forse anche sentire il suo odore. Nel pensarlo si accorse che non aveva paura di scoprire che non era possibile toccarla. Sarebbe stata una bella ironia, in effetti, essere stato in grado di stringere suo padre, ma senza che lui lo sapesse e, ora, avere lì sua madre che gli parlava ma senza poterla nemmeno sfiorare.

Il punto, però, non era quello. Stiles la osservava in silenzio e gli sembrava che lei fosse bellissima. Anche più bella di come la ricordava, malgrado si dicesse che erano i ricordi quelli che rendevano ogni cosa priva di difetti e quasi perfetta. Claudia perfetta non lo era mai stata. Era stata graziosa – la donna più bella del mondo agli occhi del suo bambino, ovvio, ma Stiles ormai era cresciuto – era stata dolce e vivace e spesso anche stanca e preoccupatissima e sfiduciata. Era stata una mamma normale, insomma, finché non si era ammalata e di normale non c’era stato più nulla.

Per un po’ Stiles non aveva capito, poi c’era stato un momento in cui si era sentito più simile alla mamma che a chiunque altro; solidale con lei, quasi complice. E poi perfino il moccioso che era stato si era svegliato e aveva compreso come stavano le cose, ed ecco di cosa aveva paura adesso: di scorgere un’incrinatura dietro alla gentilezza che Claudia gli stava offrendo. Di veder cadere la maschera e scoprire che la malattia era arrivata perfino lì, in quell’assurda visione su cui Stiles non aveva il minimo controllo. Poco importava che quello fosse quasi certamente un parto della sua fantasia. Sua madre sembrava sana, integra, felice e lui aveva paura che fosse solo un’illusione nell’illusione.

Claudia non aveva più detto nulla. Non aveva provato ad abbracciarlo, si limitava a fissarlo sorridendo e Stiles non sapeva per quanto ancora avrebbe avuto il coraggio di guardarla dritta negli occhi.

«Lo so che non dovrei parlare per metafore con te, tesoro.» Sembrava quasi che Claudia gli avesse letto in viso ogni dubbio e paura. «Sei sempre stato troppo sveglio e non c’è mai stato bisogno di raccontarti le favole, anche se amavo così tanto inventare nuovi mondi solo per te. Ma alla fine erano troppi ed erano bui e spaventosi, lo so, mi dispiace tanto, a quel punto non dipendeva più da me, amore, non ero più io.» Claudia prese fiato con lentezza. Il suo sorriso ora era più amaro e Stiles ebbe l’impressione che lei fosse stata sul punto di accarezzargli una guancia o il capo, ma non avesse fatto altro che muovere appena un braccio, insicura e intimorita. Anche il suo sguardo gli era parso velato dal dubbio, come se sua madre si stesse chiedendo se aveva ancora diritto a un certo tipo di tenerezza. «Tu però sei sempre uguale, Stiles, sei sempre capace di capire e di andare al di là delle apparenze. Guardati, come sei cresciuto… » Ora le tremava un po’ la voce, o forse era Stiles che si confondeva per via del battere folle che avvertiva nelle tempie e al centro del petto. «Ma sei sempre tu, quindi so che hai già capito cosa sto cercando di dirti.»

Stiles era abbastanza convinto di saperlo davvero. Il che non toglieva che avesse una necessità viscerale di ascoltarlo anche dalla bocca di sua madre. E quel che lei aveva già detto era… Stiles non sarebbe stato in grado di spiegarlo, era come se ogni sillaba gli fosse in qualche modo penetrata sotto la pelle e si fosse trasformata in formicolio e calore. Un formicolio e un calore che stavano risalendo verso il suo cuore e il suo cervello e che bruciavano e cauterizzavano e lo facevano sentire meno sbagliato e più pulito.

«Te lo dirò lo stesso.» Sua madre sorrise ancora e si sedette di nuovo sul letto. «È giusto così.»

«Mamma.» Stiles non fu nemmeno certo di averlo detto sul serio a voce alta. Le sue dita si erano appena fermate a un centimetro da uno dei polsi di Claudia. Un attimo dopo erano di nuovo chiuse in un pugno un po’ tremolante, mentre quelle dell’altra mano torcevano il copriletto.

All’improvviso gli era tornato in mente ogni singolo dettaglio della sera di quella brutta litigata con suo padre, la vigilia di Natale. Per sua fortuna ricordava benissimo anche quello che era successo dopo.

Lo Sceriffo non l’aveva cercato subito e, anche quando era arrivato a casa di Scott, per prima cosa si era chiuso in cucina con Melissa per almeno un’ora. Ora che era adulto Stiles immaginava di cosa dovevano aver parlato e in che toni. Di sicuro era stato difficilissimo per suo padre, conoscendo i trascorsi dei McCall, ammettere di aver bevuto troppo solo poche ore prima. Ma Stiles era sicuro che lo Sceriffo avesse fatto proprio quel tipo di confessione alla madre di Scott. Doveva averle domandato consiglio; perfino una sorta di assoluzione. Se così era Stiles era fiero di lui. Allo Sceriffo doveva esserci voluto parecchio coraggio. Così come, a quanto Stiles rammentava, doveva essergliene servito un sacco anche solo per guardare lui dritto negli occhi prima di riportarlo a casa. Dopodiché avevano scambiato qualche parola, ma a Stiles era rimasto molto più impresso il modo in cui suo padre l’aveva abbracciato che non il senso del suo breve discorso. Il suo abbraccio aveva contenuto ed espresso meglio di qualunque frase di circostanza la promessa che lo Sceriffo aveva voluto fargli. La stessa che poi aveva mantenuto negli anni, a qualunque costo. A quella stretta disperata in cui suo padre l’aveva quasi soffocato Stiles aveva creduto subito, d’istinto, avvertendo che, nonostante tutto, era colma di speranza. Che era il presagio di una svolta.

Il bambino spaventato che era stato, sperduto tra le braccia di un adulto in lacrime, a volte tornava a far sentire la sua vocetta querula ancora adesso, e non sarebbe mai sparito del tutto. Non era semplice da accettare, però andava bene così.

Con l’andar del tempo Stiles aveva imparato che non era necessario dimenticare per poter reagire e per rimettersi in piedi e ricominciare a vivere. Per quanto orribile e terrorizzante fosse stata, la sua esperienza con la Nogistune glielo aveva solo confermato. A volte se lo scordava, certo, perché era umano e quindi fragile. Altre volte lo vedeva con una chiarezza abbacinante, come in quel momento, ad esempio.

Il solo motivo per cui ancora non si era deciso a fare un tentativo di toccare sua madre o di risponderle era che non sapeva se dopo averlo fatto sarebbe riuscito ad accontentarsi di un gesto fugace. Anche se poteva sembrare pazzesco, non aveva mai smesso di sentire la sua mancanza e, contemporaneamente, si era abituato alla sua assenza. Se non altro da un punto di vista più materiale. Lo stava realizzando fino in fondo solo in quel frangente e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se sarebbe riuscito a rinunciare di nuovo a lei, nel caso in cui si fosse concesso di stringere Claudia o anche solo di accarezzarle il dorso di una mano.

«È solo un sogno, in fondo…» Una parte del suo cuore era davvero tentata dal bisogno di un contatto più netto. Però Stiles scosse il capo, quasi con ferocia.

Claudia, intanto, malgrado avesse annunciato che voleva dirgli qualcosa, continuava a osservarlo in silenzio e con un mezzo sorriso sul volto disteso. Raramente Stiles le aveva scorto così tanta fiducia nello sguardo. Se era preoccupata per lui non lo dava a vedere, sembrava mossa solo dalla convinzione incrollabile che, qualunque dispiacere potesse tormentarlo, Stiles l’avrebbe affrontato con successo e a testa ben alta. Il suo atteggiamento era disarmante e lo lasciava frastornato e pieno di una strana meraviglia dolceamara.

Stiles provò almeno a sorriderle in cambio e pensò che Claudia aveva un aspetto così giovane rispetto a quello dello Sceriffo. Era rimasta cristallizzata nei ricordi di Stiles e adesso sembrava essere appena uscita da uno dei più belli. La dolcezza con cui lo stava fissando non era deturpata nemmeno dalle occhiaie che, nell’ultimo periodo prima della fine, le avevano appesantito lo sguardo.

«È davvero solo il mio inconscio» pensò Stiles. Provò a immaginare come sarebbe apparsa la faccia di Claudia se intorno agli occhi e agli angoli delle labbra ci fossero state le classiche rughe d’espressione; lasciate dal tempo e non dalla malattia e dagli incubi di una mente sconvolta. Stiles avrebbe voluto scorgerle sul serio. Era convinto che l’avrebbero fatta sembrare ancora più bella e, soprattutto, più vera e più viva. Però sarebbero state un’illusione quanto tutto il resto, dato che sua madre non aveva vissuto abbastanza per avere il viso segnato in quel modo.

Silenziosa e con un’espressione ora un po’ più malinconica, Claudia sedette di nuovo sul letto. Vicinissima. «Non è vero che basta provarci perché vada tutto bene, tesoro, giusto? Noi lo sappiamo. Basta bugie. Non oggi. Io e te abbiamo sempre inventato tanti di quei mondi e sapevamo come dipingere tutte le cose brutte di tinte vivaci e farle sembrare migliori, ma certe volte non esistono i colori giusti e oggi non ce n’è bisogno. Lo so che il puntale che tuo padre ha comprato la mattina dopo aver rotto l’altro non era bello come il nostro, e anche se fosse stato più bello non sarebbe cambiato niente. Certe cose non si possono proprio sostituire con altre simili e le persone non può rimpiazzarle nessuno.»

Stiles annuì inspirando rumorosamente con il naso. In fin dei conti era proprio quello che anche Talia Hale aveva voluto ricordare a lui e a Derek. Non era facile accettare che fosse così, ma nemmeno quel dato di fatto significava che si doveva abbandonare la speranza o smettere di vivere. Perciò, anche se aveva la gola stretta e le mani troppo sudate, Stiles fece un altro profondo cenno di sì con il capo.

In cambio ricevette un sorriso così convinto e orgoglioso che per un istante la stanza parve meno buia e vuota.

«Però il puntale nuovo tu e papà l’avete scelto insieme. È la sola cosa che conta. Forse il modo in cui vi amate da quando io non ci sono è differente, ma il vostro sarà sempre amore. Vecchio, nuovo, ricostruito: il tipo di amore che avete tu e papà, quello vero, è sempre prezioso.»

Stiles non aveva parole adatte con cui risponderle. Gli capitava raramente di non sapere proprio cosa dire, non ci era abituato e si sentiva come un pesce appena tirato fuori dall’acqua: a corto di fiato e incapace di fare altro che aprire e chiudere la bocca senza che ne uscisse un suono. Era commosso e scombussolato al punto che sua madre pareva ondeggiare nel suo campo visivo, simile a un miraggio tremolante o a una strana creatura che lo occhieggiasse curiosa da un fondale marino.

«I genitori sbagliano, tesoro, e invecchiano e muoiono e non sempre possono rimediare agli errori, o acchiappare voi figli al volo giusto mentre state per inciampare e sbattere il muso contro un ostacolo. L’amore non rende infallibili, anzi… possiamo solo sperare di avervi dato radici abbastanza robuste per durare nel tempo, anche quando non ci siamo più.»

Stiles fu quasi sul punto di ridere. Perché se c’era qualcosa che non era mai stato certo di possedere fino in fondo quella era la forza necessaria per mantenersi in piedi anche senza tutti coloro che amava. Da quando sua madre era morta gli era sempre sembrato di essere stato strappato via a viva forza da tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto farlo crescere più saldo e diritto. Forse non era vero, dato che ciò che in Claudia aveva ceduto per primo non era stato il fisico, era stata la mente. Il cervello l’aveva tradita.

Per come la vedeva Stiles, era come a dire che la prima cosa che le era venuta meno era l’equilibrio interiore. E da allora lui, che lo ammettesse o meno,  si era convinto di aver perso anche il suo baricentro. A volte si diceva che si sbagliava e che, addirittura, ne possedeva uno molto più saldo di quello delle persone comuni. Gruppo a cui Stiles non sentiva di appartenere granché. Non era un licantropo o una creatura soprannaturale come i suoi amici, ma non si era mai sentito normale del tutto e non sempre finiva per considerarlo un male.

Restava il fatto che, anche quando era orgoglioso di se stesso, finiva sempre con l’affannarsi intorno ai suoi cari come un giardiniere in un frutteto appena piantato; troppo ansioso e sempre pronto a puntellare questo o quell’albero. Come se le radici degli altri fossero più importanti delle sue. Di sicuro gli sembravano sempre molto più salde. A volte perfino quelle di Derek.

«Cristo» sospirò, riuscendo perfino a sentirsi un po’ in colpa all’idea di avere appena imprecato davanti al fantasma di sua madre. D’altro canto non era riuscito a impedirselo. Era tutto così assurdo. Non solo le visioni e la situazione, ma anche il solo fatto che il suo inconscio ormai passava da una serie di metafore basate sugli addobbi natalizi alle allegorie botaniche, senza soluzione di continuità. Eppure…

Stiles chiuse gli occhi e, con un briciolo di imbarazzo, si sdraiò sul letto di Derek, raggomitolato tra le pieghe del copriletto, il più vicino possibile al punto in cui le dita di Claudia giocherellavano lente con la stoffa stropicciata.

«Lo so che ora hai capito, Stiles. Devi solo accettare che è giusto così. Anche a Natale. Quindi va bene se non ti basta più solo decorare l’albero con papà o aiutare Scott con le luci di casa sua. Va bene se hai di nuovo voglia di guardare qualcun altro che appende per te le palline nei punti più in alto, dove ancora tu non arrivi. Non c’è nulla di male e nulla di sbagliato.»

Per un attimo Stiles ebbe l’impressione che Claudia l’avesse appena sfiorato, su una guancia e poi sul capo. Con la punta delle dita, o magari solo con il fiato che nessuno spettro avrebbe mai dovuto produrre. I fantasmi erano morti e i morti non respiravano. Ma forse in certi sogni sì, se lo si desiderava con tutto il cuore.

«Sono fiera di te per aver portato qui quella scatola di addobbi, tesoro, sul serio. Solo non dovresti appenderli da solo. Quando si ama bisogna aspettare il momento giusto per fare le cose insieme. Volevo ricordartelo, come hai fatto tu con papà tanti anni fa. Ma sono sicura che non ce n’è bisogno. Se sei qui vuol dire che lo sai già.»

Stiles aprì gli occhi giusto in tempo per vederla svanire.  «Non te lo dimenticare.» Gli parve di sentire quelle poche parole riecheggiare nel buio del loft ancora per un momento, anche dopo la sparizione di sua madre.

Stiles sferrò un pugno al materasso e, come se avesse appena dato un segnale a un macchinista dietro le quinte di un teatro, tutte le luci si riaccesero di botto.

Le lacrime arrivarono giusto un attimo dopo, molto più salate che amare e più consolanti di quanto non fossero mai state prima. Stiles le accolse ben volentieri e senza pudore. Ne aveva bisogno e non facevano male. Erano liberatorie.

Non si sentiva in colpa per non aver nemmeno detto «Ti amo» oppure «Grazie » o «Addio». Non era più incazzato con se stesso e con il suo stesso inconscio. Era stanco e si sentiva svuotato, ma senza la sofferenza raggelante che aveva provato un milione di volte fin da quando era stato soltanto un bambino senza più una madre.

Forse aveva una fantasia troppo fervida, e tutto quello che aveva appena sperimentato era di sicuro incredibile. Che si fosse trattato di un sogno o di una visione d’altro tipo dava da pensare. Stiles sapeva che avrebbe dovuto riflettere con calma, a mente più lucida e trarre delle conclusioni, più o meno dolorose che fossero. Prima però aveva un gran bisogno di continuare a piangere, fino all’ultima lacrima che aveva a disposizione. E neppure lui era bugiardo fino al punto di mentirsi e non ammettere che farlo sul letto di Derek da un lato era imbarazzantissimo anche così, senza nessun testimone, ma dall’altro era rassicurante e, in un certo senso, lo faceva sentire già meno perso e solo.


	5. V

L’ultima cosa al mondo che Stiles aveva programmato di fare era addormentarsi per l’ennesima volta. A quanto pareva, però, era crollato sul letto di Derek come un bambino sfinito per i troppi capricci.

Piangere gli aveva fatto bene – Stiles non aveva alcuna intenzione di mentirsi sul punto – quasi tutta la tensione che aveva accumulato di visione in visione si era allentata già dopo i primi singhiozzi. Anzi, forse era proprio per quello che il sonno l’aveva colto ancora una volta di sorpresa. Ora, però, Stiles aveva un po’ paura di risollevare le palpebre e di dare una sbirciatina in giro.

«Basta con i fantasmi» pensò, e si disse che quella speranza aveva una sua logica e quindi poteva avverarsi. Se il suo inconscio stava copiando Dickens doveva attenersi al racconto, giusto? Tre spiriti del Natale, non uno di più. E, se anche non era ai classici della letteratura che la sua testolina bacata si stava ispirando, chi altro avrebbe mai dovuto incontrare?

Sognare Talia, Laura e sua mamma era stato come riaprire vecchie ferite. Stiles però, quando rifletteva su quei sogni, non ci vedeva che un possibile significato: erano serviti per dirgli qualcosa, per fargli capire che anche da un certo tipo di sofferenze si poteva venire fuori interi e a testa alta. Un concetto che Stiles aveva compreso da tempo, ma di cui non sempre si era sentito convinto fino in fondo. Bene, per quanto fosse successo solo in sogno, sentirsi ribadire da sua madre che lui era forte, che era amato e che poteva farcela era stato decisamente più confortante e conclusivo di quanto non lo fosse mai stato dirselo da solo.  Anche se Stiles non aveva fatto che ripeterselo come un mantra fin dal giorno in cui Claudia era morta.

A voler essere sincero con se stesso, Stiles doveva ammettere che Derek gli stava parecchio a cuore. Non era per niente strano che, per prima cosa, avesse sognato il suo passato e che avesse avuto bisogno di un confronto con i suoi fantasmi più che con i propri. Per Stiles vedere Derek così abbattuto era stato soprattutto straziante, ma Talia e Laura avevano ribadito che Derek era forte e che era sempre stato capace di recuperare. Il che era proprio ciò che Stiles aveva sempre pensato.

In apparenza tutto quel sognare gente morta e vigilie natalizie ormai trascorse era parso assurdo, ok, ma in fondo la costruzione dell’inconscio di Stiles aveva delle fondamenta razionalissime. Possedeva un non poi tanto distorto senso logico che lui era in grado di apprezzare. Restava il fatto che, pur con la sensazione di sollievo che l’ultimo sogno gli aveva lasciato, adesso Stiles aveva un po’ di timore all’idea di guardarsi intorno e scoprire che si sbagliava. Non sarebbe stato felice di accorgersi che quelli non erano stati solo sogni e che la sua esistenza si era chissà come ridotta a una serie infinita di visioni, tutte ambientate a Natale, nel salotto di uno degli Hale o in quello di casa Stilinski. Sarebbe stato a dir poco grottesco. Così tanto che Stiles si costrinse ad aprire entrambi gli occhi di scatto, solo per non prolungare oltre quell’attimo d’ansia. «Niente più viaggi onirici» si disse. Sua madre non poteva che essere stata l’ultima di quei suoi spettri, in definitiva per nulla crudeli e anzi molto benintenzionati.

«Oh, cazzo!» gli sfuggì di bocca, stridulo e troppo acuto, mentre saltava su come una molla e arretrava in maniera tanto rapida e maldestra da ruzzolare giù dal letto. «Derek, Cristo santo, non ti hanno insegnato a bussare? Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo.» Il che era verissimo. Stiles aveva in cuore in gola per la sorpresa ed era così sottosopra – anche nel senso letterale del termine – da non riuscire neppure a provare effettivo imbarazzo. Avrebbe dovuto, perché, lungi dall’essere immerso in un altro strano sogno sul passato, si era appena ritrovato davanti Derek in carne e ossa, chino a fissarlo da una distanza parecchio ravvicinata. Stiles, però, era stato preso talmente alla sprovvista da scordarsi, almeno per il momento, che non sarebbe dovuto essere lì. Men che meno sdraiato sul letto di Derek.

Si raddrizzò a fatica, facendo capolino oltre il bordo del materasso e, senza peritarsi di rimettersi in piedi, si sedette a gambe incrociate sul pavimento. Per lo meno Derek non gli sembrava furibondo o minaccioso. Più che altro aveva un’aria perplessa e un po’… Stiles non avrebbe saputo definirla con una sola parola. Era come se le sopracciglia di Derek stessero dicendo: «Ci sarà mai un limite alle stranezze di questo umano fuori di testa che mi ritrovo sempre tra i piedi?»

Ciò che Derek disse in effetti, però, fu più sensato. Lapalissiano, addirittura. «Perché dovrei bussare? È casa mia.»

Non aveva usato un tono accusatorio o arrabbiato e Stiles doveva dargli atto del fatto che aveva ragione. Ma non si era aspettato di vederlo e, ora che realizzava sul serio in che situazione si trovava, stava iniziando a vergognarsi eccome. Si sentiva come se Derek l’avesse colto in fallo mentre combinava qualcosa di davvero losco. Era una sciocchezza. In fondo Stiles non era andato al loft per svaligiarlo come avrebbe fatto un topo d’appartamento. Non era un ladro. E se anche lo fosse stato, non vedeva cosa avrebbe potuto rubare in un abitazione così sguarnita perfino della più comune mobilia.

«Ok, punto per te, amico» ammise, ma subito dopo aggiunse piccato, «comunque avresti almeno potuto schiarirti rumorosamente la gola o, non so… ringhiare. È una cosa che ti è sempre riuscita benissimo. Non avresti potuto ringhiare per avvertirmi della tua presenza? Ci tenevi tanto a farmi morire d’infarto?»

Derek si strinse nelle spalle. Perfino osservandolo dal basso in alto Stiles riuscì a notare che era seduto sul letto in modo tutto sommato rilassato e tranquillo. «Dormivi così bene.»

Stiles era abituato a sentirlo fare del sarcasmo, ma non di quel tipo. Stava cominciando a domandarsi come mai Derek non era furioso o almeno incline a fargli una sonora ramanzina.

«Tu e Scott a volte siete così prevedibili» lo anticipò Derek, lisciando una delle tante pieghe del copriletto, e osservando con un’espressione critica ma anche divertita prima il disordine che Stiles aveva lasciato e poi la faccia perplessa di Stiles stesso. «Io ho il naso di un lupo e voi avete le due peggiori facce da cospiratori che io abbia mai visto. Almeno quando non c’è di mezzo un vero pericolo.»

«Allora perché diavolo sei uscito con Scott? Quando te l’ha chiesto potevi rifiutare.» Stiles si rendeva conto che anziché porre domande con un tono aggressivo avrebbe fatto meglio a scusarsi, ma proprio non riusciva a tenere a freno la lingua e a ingoiare la curiosità.

Derek quasi sorrise. «E perdermi l’occasione di beccarti con le mani nel sacco e avere questa stupenda conversazione cuore a cuore con te?»

Senza pensarci troppo Stiles si raddrizzò un po’, mettendosi in ginocchio per poter guardare Derek dritto in viso. «Sul serio? Mi stai dicendo che…»

«Come no.» Derek ora aveva un solo sopracciglio inarcato. Lo teneva sollevato in una maniera che lo faceva sembrare il ritratto vivente della derisione. «Cosa c’è di meglio che battibeccare con un idiota che invade la mia privacy per motivi stupidi e poi crolla addormentato e sbavante sul mio letto.»

«Molto divertente» grugnì Stiles. Sapeva di avere torto marcio e che Derek avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto di reagire molto peggio che con quella blanda presa in giro. Il fatto di sentirsi in colpa, però, non lo rendeva meno battagliero. Stiles si rendeva conto di esserlo a sproposito, ma il suo modo istintivo di mettersi sulla difensiva era sempre stato quello di mostrarsi ancora più spavaldo e sfacciato del solito.

«Se volevi solo “arrestarmi in flagrante” potevi rientrare subito anziché stare fuori con Scott per ore.»

Derek assottigliò lo sguardo e lo fissò stranito. «Ore? Io e Scott siamo stati via appena…» Pareva che qualcosa non gli tornasse affatto e che avesse intenzione di approfondire l’argomento. Anche Stiles avrebbe voluto farlo, perché si stava domandando quanto tempo era effettivamente passato dal suo arrivo al loft al momento in cui Derek l’aveva sorpreso. Alla fine, però, Derek scosse il capo, si alzò, mosse qualche passo verso il tavolo ed evidentemente decise di lasciar perdere quello specifico dettaglio. «Allora, di chi era l’idea idiota? Tua o di Scott?»

Le ultime parole resero Stiles ancora più agguerrito. Si alzò a sua volta, solo per risedersi un attimo dopo sul letto, con le labbra atteggiate a una smorfia imbronciata.

«Indovina, visto che oggi sei in vena di fare giochetti.» Si odiò per essere suonato così infastidito, e provò a dirsi che avrebbe fatto meglio a starsene zitto. Solo che non ci riusciva. Era più forte di lui. «Come fai a dire che era un’idea idiota, se non sai cosa avevamo in mente?»

Derek gli stava dando le spalle e si voltò solo il tanto necessario a lanciargli un’occhiata di sbieco; non meno ironica delle precedenti.

«Perché so che in realtà l’idea deve essere tua. Scott ha imparato a dirmelo, quando ha qualcosa in mente. E le sue trovate sono sempre molto meno stupide di quello che sembrano. Quindi lui è il palo e tu sei la mente criminale e anche l’esecutore. E le tue idee sono quasi sempre idiote. Perfino quando sono geniali.»

Stiles arricciò il naso in una nuova smorfia eloquente. Era indeciso se sentirsi più insultato per il tenore generale del discorso di Derek o più lusingato per il fatto che i suoi piani erano stati appena definiti geniali. Il che, detto da Derek, aveva comunque un suo peso. Inoltre Stiles avrebbe volentieri puntualizzato che era verissimo: Scott non aveva bisogno di sotterfugi, ma solo da quando Derek aveva deciso che valeva la pena di starlo ad ascoltare. Non che Derek non desse retta anche a lui, specie se c’era di mezzo una questione di vita o di morte, ma per tutto il resto del tempo Stiles non era mai sicuro che Derek lo prendesse sul serio.

Non litigavano più e, senza dubbio, non si detestavano più. Se erano in gruppo, insieme a tutti gli altri o anche al solo Scott, riuscivano a sostenere delle conversazioni in apparenza normalissime. Conversazioni che erano sempre anche sarcastiche, come quella che stavano avendo in quel momento, ma tutto sommato serene e ragionevoli.

Stiles ne era felice. Non provava nessuna nostalgia per il tipo di rapporto davvero astioso e improntato alla sfiducia che lui e Derek avevano avuto al principio. Però, quando erano soli, lui e Derek sembravano incapaci di fare qualunque altra cosa che non fosse punzecchiarsi come piccoli insetti molesti. Oppure restavano in totale silenzio per un sacco di tempo. Se ne stavano lì senza pronunciare neppure una parola o un solo monosillabo. Potevano andare avanti così anche per ore. Per Derek poteva essere normale, ma Stiles faticava a decidere che emozioni provava in quelle strane occasioni sempre più frequenti. Certi giorni lo trovava innaturale e frustrante e perfino un po’ triste. Di quella tristezza che gli annodava la bocca dello stomaco. Certi altri, invece, Stiles si sentiva a suo agio come non gli era mai successo prima. Non gli sembrava nemmeno di stare zitto davvero, perché nel suo cervello si srotolava un monologo ininterrotto, rivolto sia a se stesso sia a Derek. Solo che era come se, in quei casi, i suoi pensieri trovassero un minimo di tregua; come se decelerassero.

Stiles non ci era abituato. Neppure con accanto le persone che amava di più e con l’aiuto dei farmaci gli era mai successo prima di sentirsi così rilassato da non avvertire la spinta insopprimibile a blaterare a vanvera a getto continuo. Notare che con Derek gli capitava sempre più spesso lo intimoriva tantissimo. Perciò, quando quei silenzi calavano inattesi, Stiles non sapeva cosa fare. Derek taceva senza sforzo e Stiles non riusciva ad aprire bocca per sbloccare quella sorta di impasse. Chissà pure se voleva davvero riuscirci. Al momento, comunque, si ritrovava con il problema opposto. Derek era in vena di battibeccare.

«Scherzi a parte, Stiles? Che intenzioni avevi? Sul pianerottolo c’è un albero di Natale finto e smontato. Devo dedurne che ti sei addormentato mentre pianificavi di spargere ovunque agrifoglio e lucette colorate come una sorta di attentatore natalizio? Sei stato stregato da uno dei folletti di Babbo Natale?» lo prevenne Derek prima che potesse fare qualunque osservazione o giustificarsi.

D’istinto Stiles sollevò lo sguardo verso la scala a chiocciola e quasi trasalì ripensando alle ultime parole che Laura aveva pronunciato nel suo sogno. «Le luci… non ovunque» pensò, mentre focalizzava di nuovo lo sguardo sul viso di Derek. All’improvviso si sentiva già molto meno spavaldo e bellicoso. Aveva la gola secca e, quando aggiunse «lei non intendeva ovunque» in realtà fu solo nella sua mente.

Derek finalmente si voltò e Stiles pensò che c’era qualcosa di malinconico nel suo sguardo. Un’ombra di stanchezza e di dispiacere. Un dolore che batteva sordo e costante, appena sotto la superficie.

Per un lungo istante lui e Derek rimasero a fissarsi negli occhi, senza sfidarsi, ma con una certa intensità che diceva più di mille parole. Derek fu il primo a tirarsi indietro. Sembrava che gli fosse passata tutta la voglia di scherzare che aveva avuto solo un attimo prima.

«Senti, Stiles, lo so che avevi buone intenzioni, ok? Ma è tardi e credo sia meglio che tu vada a casa. Puoi lasciare qui l’albero e recuperarlo quando hai tempo, o posso aiutarti a ricaricarlo in macchina ora, se preferisci.»

Le labbra e le spalle di Stiles si curvarono all’ingiù e i suoi pugni si chiusero. Aveva la sensazione di avere appena subito un’ingiustizia, malgrado non fosse affatto sicuro di essere mai stato dalla parte della ragione con quella sua pretesa di rendere il loft più colorato e natalizio. Del resto avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Quella era la più prevedibile delle reazioni e non era nemmeno scortese. Anziché essere brusco come avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto di mostrarsi, Derek aveva cercato di rendere il suo invito a levare le tende il più possibile gentile ed educato. Un tempo non avrebbe usato così tanta delicatezza. Stiles lo sapeva bene. Solo qualche anno prima Derek l’avrebbe afferrato per la collottola e sbattuto fuori ringhiando, per poi tirargli dietro tutto il suo armamentario natalizio.

Il problema era proprio quello. Derek aveva smesso da un pezzo di sembrare la versione più incazzata e meno loquace della Bestia delle favole. Altrimenti sarebbe stato più facile andare via senza preoccuparsi oltre della sua mai del tutto sopita tendenza alla solitudine auto-punitiva.

Inoltre Stiles si conosceva abbastanza bene da farsi poche illusioni. A parte la preoccupazione per Derek e tutto il resto, si era appena sentito rifiutato.

Non si sarebbe stupito se Derek gli avesse detto che, ironia a parte, lo trovava davvero stupido nelle sue convinzioni e nel suo attaccamento a una sciocca festività per ingenui poco cresciuti. In effetti Stiles ci credeva sul serio. Magari non nel buon vecchio Babbo Natale, con la sua slitta e le renne e la capacità di scivolare agile dentro i camini, malgrado l’età e quell’enorme pancione. E forse neppure nel concetto religioso cristiano. Ma c’era qualcosa che non sapeva spiegare bene, e in quel qualcosa Stiles credeva ancora eccome. Per quante ne avesse passate, nonostante tutto il dolore e la disillusione che aveva sperimentato fin da piccolo, il Natale riusciva ancora a commuoverlo e a coinvolgerlo come da bambino. Avrebbe voluto che anche Derek provasse la stessa sensazione, perché era lenitiva e rasserenante.  Invece, a quanto pareva, i fantasmi dei suoi sogni si erano sbagliati. O forse no. Magari la spiegazione era più semplice: lui non era la persona giusta per far cambiare idea a Derek, per il semplice fatto che Derek non lo riteneva abbastanza importante.

Era probabile che Scott avrebbe avuto maggiore successo, se nello studiare quello stupido piano si fossero invertiti di ruolo. Scott però non avrebbe mai avuto un’idea come la sua. Stiles era costretto ad ammetterlo. Scott l’aveva spalleggiato senza giudicarlo, però non avrebbe mai fatto irruzione al loft in quel modo. Né avrebbe mai insistito con Derek, nemmeno a parole. Del resto, a differenza di lui, Scott non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno: era bravo a ottenere le cose sulla lunga distanza. E, in fondo, cosa ci sarebbe stato di male ad aspettare ancora per vedere se Derek era capace di sbloccarsi da solo? 

«Nulla» si disse Stiles, alzandosi per recuperare il suo scatolone e cercando di non pensare a cosa avrebbe recriminato la Laura Hale del suo sogno nel vederlo arrendersi subito senza combattere. «È giusto così. Derek ci arriverà con il tempo, grazie al branco, a Scott alle persone a cui tiene di più. Pazienza se non sarà ora e grazie a me.» Stiles lo pensava sul serio, eppure non riusciva proprio ad accettarlo. Avrebbe preferito che Derek fosse più felice subito, non tra chissà quanti anni. Soprattutto, avrebbe voluto avere un briciolo di merito in quel cambiamento in meglio che, in ogni caso, continuava a sembrargli niente affatto impossibile.

Raccolse la scatola di cartone a denti stretti, evitò di guardare Derek ma anche di fissarsi i piedi come l’ultimo dei perdenti e, a testa alta ma con il morale sotto i tacchi, si avviò verso il portellone ancora spalancato.

 

 

Derek lo fermò dopo appena due passi. «Stiles, non è una cosa personale, ok? Solo… vai a casa, è meglio.»

«No.» Stiles si era fermato sul posto e ruotò sui talloni con fin troppa foga. Tutto d’un tratto si sentiva veramente come se arrendersi così, senza nemmeno provare a parlare con Derek, significasse tradire Laura e Talia e disattendere perfino le speranze di sua madre. Ok, le aveva solo sognate, tutte e tre, ma ciò non toglieva che ciascuna di loro avesse avuto le sue ottime ragioni. Il loro messaggio rimaneva comunque valido. «Non vado a casa e basta e non è meglio così. Non dico che devi per forza darmi retta e che sono la persona adatta per dirti certe cose, ma ormai sono qui, e tu hai capito perché e allora tanto vale parlarne. Nascondersi dietro un dito non serve a nulla. È come… come nascondere le briciole sotto il tappeto, ma io non sono una briciola e tu non ce l’hai un tappeto.»

Fece marcia indietro, fingendo di non aver sentito il sonoro sospiro che Derek si era appena lasciato sfuggire.

Stiles non era per niente sicuro di cosa voleva dirgli. Non lo era neppure del fatto che provare a discutere fosse la mossa giusta. Con ogni probabilità stava per combinare un vero disastro. Però Derek aveva il viso tirato e la stessa identica espressione di profonda stanchezza morale che Stiles aveva vista dipinta sul viso dello Sceriffo nel sogno di poco prima. Con lui Stiles non aveva potuto interagire più di tanto, ma con Derek poteva. Non tentare l’avrebbe riempito di quell’ostinato senso di impotenza che ogni tanto gli si aggrappava addosso come una seconda pelle troppo stretta e poi non lo lasciava respirare per giorni interi.

Ironia a parte, Stiles non era disposto a lasciarsi spazzare via senza lottare. Marciò deciso in direzione del tavolo, intenzionato a riappoggiare lo scatolone là dove l’aveva lasciato all’inizio della serata, e riuscì quasi a farcela senza incidenti. Almeno finché Derek non allungò una mano per afferrarlo per un braccio. Stiles fece un movimento brusco per sottrarsi, perché non voleva che Derek lo fermasse o che il suo tocco servisse solo a dividerli. La distrazione gli fece urtare il bordo del tavolo e lo scatolone gli cadde di mano. Una parte del contenuto rotolò fuori, spargendosi sul pavimento.

Stiles masticò un’imprecazione stizzita e si chinò subito per cercare di rimediare. Con sua sorpresa Derek fece altrettanto.

Ritrovarselo così vicino, spalla a spalla, specie dopo essersi dimostrato il solito cretino maldestro, fece arrossire Stiles in modo smaccato. Il suo primo impulso fu quello di sollevare lo sguardo a cercare quello di Derek, perché altrimenti avrebbe finito con l’evitare di guardarlo negli occhi per chissà quanto tempo.

Derek, però, non lo stava osservando. Fissava una pallina di porcellana bianca, legata in cima con un nastro di velluto rosso dall’aria antica. Il fiocco, per quanto sembrasse vecchio, era intatto e ben annodato; la superficie della piccola sfera in ceramica, invece, era segnata in più punti da linee zigzaganti e spezzate, come se fosse stata distrutta e poi rimessa insieme pezzo per pezzo.

Prima ancora che Derek potesse aprire bocca il cuore di Stiles perse un paio di battiti.

«Dove l’hai presa? Cosa significa?» L’attenzione di Derek ora era tutta su di lui e Stiles deglutì a vuoto perché capì subito cosa doveva sembrare: uno scherzo atroce. Lo era davvero, in un certo senso, ma ai suoi danni più che a quelli di Derek. Perché era una pazzia. Non poteva essere vero.

Se quella era la decorazione appartenuta agli Hale, la stessa che Stiles aveva visto rompere in sogno, i casi erano solo due. O Stiles era ancora addormentato e stava vivendo un’ulteriore visione, un incubo come tutti gli altri. Oppure non aveva sognato affatto.

Per la prima volta dall’inizio della serata Stiles aprì una mano, la sollevò e si contò mentalmente le dita. Dopodiché fece la stessa cosa con l’altra mano. «Dieci» gli scappò detto a voce alta. Nemmeno fece caso a quanto rumoroso doveva essere appena suonato il suo sospiro di sollievo. Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato, perché se lui era sveglio allora Talia, Laura e sua madre non erano state un parto della sua fantasia. Ma la sola idea di essere bloccato in un nuovo sogno senza fine era stata più terrorizzante di qualunque altra cosa. Stiles era felice che non fosse così. Provava un senso di liberazione addirittura viscerale e si sentiva meno sperduto, malgrado tutto.

Quanto al resto, doveva pur esserci una spiegazione razionale. Stiles si disse che l’avrebbe trovata il prima possibile. Non in quel momento, però. Non con davanti a sé Derek che teneva tra le mani malferme quella pallina impossibile. Non con Derek che lo guardava come se Stiles gli avesse appena conficcato un pugnale imbevuto di strozzalupo proprio al centro del petto.

«Deve averla lasciata lì dentro tua madre quando ha frugato nella scatola… Dio, Derek, lo so cosa può sembrare, ma…» Stiles prese fiato. Era davvero una cosa folle, però non era stato lui a infilare la decorazione di porcellana tra le altre. Su quel punto non aveva il minimo dubbio.

Quella pallina non avrebbe neppure dovuto esistere. In teoria era andata definitivamente perduta durante l’incendio. Invece eccola lì, senza nemmeno una traccia di fuliggine, come se fosse stata trasportata direttamente dalla visione di Stiles fino lì al loft.

Derek, come era ovvio, non gli credeva. Aveva i denti digrignati e sebbene fossero quelli meno affilati e minacciosi dell’umano in quel momento facevano paura quanto le zanne del lupo. Stiles comunque avrebbe preferito farsi squarciare la gola che sostenere oltre quello sguardo così carico di delusione, sgomento e sofferenza. Erano passati anni dall’ultima volta in cui Derek l’aveva considerato davvero come un potenziale nemico. Stiles non era neanche sicuro che Derek l’avesse mai visto in quel modo. Era da bel pezzo che avevano imparato a fidarsi l’uno dell’altro, da così tanto tempo che Stiles avrebbe potuto sentirsi furioso per il fatto che Derek stava dubitando di lui. Invece provava solo un dispiacere enorme. Non poteva fare una colpa a Derek per il suo scetticismo e per i sospetti che dovevano essersi affacciati nel suo cervello. Non ci riusciva perché Derek era stato ingannato così tante volte proprio dalle persone che avevano detto di amarlo. Stiles non era capace di biasimarlo, provava solo una gran tristezza.

Gli restava un’unica scelta. E doveva sbrigarsi, finché Derek era così pietrificato dalla forza delle emozioni inaspettate che gli si stavano riversando addosso da non avere ancora deciso di reagire in maniera brusca e violenta.

«Era della tua famiglia, l’hai rotta una vigilia di Natale, il primo dopo che era morta Paige, e poi l’hai aggiustata e tua madre ti ha sorpreso mentre cercavi di riappenderla e l’ha conservata, ma l’incendio l’ha distrutta una volta per tutte e allora Laura ne ha comprata una quasi uguale, solo con i colori diversi, e te l’ha data come regalo di Natale il vostro primo anno da soli a New York, quando tu stavi così male che non volevi proprio saperne di festeggiare e di aiutarla a decorare l’albero.» Solo dopo aver pronunciato anche l’ultima sillaba Stiles si rese conto di aver parlato in una lunga tirata quasi priva di pause. Ansioso com’era di farsi ascoltare si era dato a mala pena il tempo per respirare.

L’ultima cosa che si era aspettato era che Derek crollasse di peso sul pavimento, più o meno come aveva fatto lui mentre lo guardava litigare con la madre e con la sorella. Invece eccolo lì, Derek Hale, un licantropo grosso e robusto a sufficienza da tirare giù un muro in cemento amato con appena un paio di pugni ben assestati, praticamente in ginocchio e con le dita di entrambe le mani chiuse con paradossale delicatezza intorno a una piccola sfera di porcellana sbeccata. Non era la prima volta che Stiles lo vedeva così prostrato. Se fosse dipeso da lui, però, sarebbe stata l’ultima.

Stiles strinse i denti e si fece coraggio. Osservò di nuovo il viso di Derek e vide che dalla sua espressione era scomparsa ogni traccia di aggressività e di furia. Derek non lo guardava più con diffidenza. Anzi, non lo guardava affatto. Pareva che non vedesse altro che la pallina di porcellana.

Stiles si chiese se Derek avesse capito che aveva detto la verità per via del suo battito cardiaco e della respirazione. Anche il suo odore non doveva essere quello di un bugiardo, visto che raramente in vita sua Stiles era stato altrettanto sincero.

«Non l’ho mai raccontato a nessuno. Nemmeno a Cora.» La voce di Derek era bassa e lenta. Suonava incrinata e perfino un po’ intimidita. «La mamma forse potrebbe averlo detto alle ragazze, dopo Paige… ma comunque Cora non avrebbe saputo di New York e tu… Cora mi ha detto che Peter vi ha raccontato di Paige, ma non dovresti comunque…  non l’ho mai detto a nessuno.»

Il cuore di Stiles sembrò collidere contro la cassa toracica con un tonfo parecchio doloroso. Non solo per via dell’evidente smarrimento di Derek, ma anche perché Stiles si stava accorgendo che doveva affrontare un discorso ben più complesso di quanto non si fosse aspettato. Doveva raccontare tutto a Derek, dirgli di Talia e di Laura e riferirgli ciò che avevano detto.

Nessuna delle due era stata crudele, anzi, ciascuna a suo modo, entrambe avevano lasciato a Stiles un messaggio amorevole e rassicurante. Ma non era facile contemplare l’idea di averle incontrate davvero, e non sarebbe stato facile affrontare con Derek un argomento tanto personale e delicato. Ciononostante, Stiles si fece coraggio, si sedette a gambe incrociate per essere allo stesso livello di Derek e poi cominciò a spiegare.

Esattamente come si era aspettato, Derek lo ascoltò rimanendo per lo più in silenzio. Fece pochissime domande e in diverse occasioni i suoi occhi si fecero lucidi. Stiles non ricordava di averlo mai visto prima così disarmato.

A momenti , in base a ciò che Stiles gli stava raccontando, Derek spostava lo sguardo qua o là per la stanza, come alla ricerca di un segno o di un’apparizione. Ogni volta Stiles si detestava un po’. Non era giusto che due persone così importanti per Derek fossero apparse a lui invece che a Derek stesso. Mentre continuava a parlare si interrogò sul perché ma non seppe darsi nessuna risposta certa, e forse non ne avrebbe mai trovata una. Era andata così e basta.

A ripensarci Stiles si stava convincendo di essere stato davvero fortunato ad aver avuto l’opportunità di rivedere sua madre. Non poteva fare a meno di provare una fitta di rimpianto all’idea che forse sarebbe stato possibile toccarla, ma almeno l’aveva incontrata di nuovo e aveva potuto riascoltare la sua voce. Chissà cosa avrebbe dato Derek pur di riavere indietro le persone care che aveva perduto, anche per pochi minuti appena. A maggior ragione, Stiles si sforzò di non tacere nulla di ciò che era successo con Talia e di non scordare una sola parola di ciò che Laura gli aveva abbaiato contro, con una foga senza dubbio dettata dall’affetto fraterno.

Perfino quando vide Derek sbiancare e curvare ancora di più le spalle con aria contrita, Stiles combatté contro la tentazione di chiudere il becco o di indorare la pillola. Andò avanti più spedito che poteva e senza fare interruzioni a meno che non fosse Derek a fermarlo con qualche richiesta.

Per tutto il tempo Stiles ebbe la gola secca e si torturò le mani per resistere alla voglia di stringere quelle di Derek. Farlo l’avrebbe calmato, Stiles lo sapeva. Gli avrebbe reso più semplice il compito di continuare e di riportare le esatte parole di Talia e di Laura. Sarebbe servito per dare conforto a Derek e consolare qualcuno a cui teneva per Stiles era sempre stato il metodo più efficace per consolare anche se stesso. Derek, però, avrebbe potuto non apprezzare la cosa, e di conseguenza Stiles si trattenne.

Non potendo fare altro continuò ad aprire e chiudere i pugni, o sfregare i polpastrelli l’uno sull’altro e si diede forza con il pensiero che, oltretutto, vuotare il sacco fino in fondo avrebbe dissipato ogni dubbio nei suoi confronti.

Alla fine, quando Stiles ebbe concluso, tenendo per sé solo ciò che riguardava sua madre e suo padre, sul loft scese un lungo silenzio.

Derek teneva lo sguardo puntato verso il basso, sulle dita ancora intrecciate intorno alla pallina di porcellana e Stiles per reazione prese a fissare il pavimento. Non si era mai sentito così tanto fuori posto in vita sua, il che costituiva un bel record, visto e considerato che lui era il re degli inopportuni e il campione olimpionico di pessimo tempismo.

La cosa che più temeva era la risposta di Derek al quesito che lui non osava formulare: «È tutto vero?»

Da un lato era terrorizzato all’idea di avere incontrato tre spiriti e di essere stato immerso per l’ennesima volta in chissà quale stranezza soprannaturale. Specie in una che l’aveva visto fare da tramite tra un piano e l’altro dell’esistenza, sempre che fossero quelli i giusti termini in cui ragionare. Dall’altro non vedeva altra spiegazione plausibile e voleva sentirsi confermare che sua madre era davvero stata lì con lui per confortarlo e per ricordargli che l’aveva sempre amato. Lo desiderava con tutta l’anima.

Nel tentativo di distrarsi da quel filone di pensieri si riconcentrò su Derek e sulla sua reazione. Derek si era appena rimesso in piedi e Stiles fece altrettanto, spolverandosi i jeans con un paio di vigorose manate. Quando Derek si avvicinò alla scala a chiocciola con il suo vano in penombra, però, Stiles non ebbe cuore di seguirlo, se non con lo sguardo.

Lo vide salire un paio di gradini, sfiorare in punta di dita il corrimano e fermarsi all’incirca nel punto in cui era stata seduta Laura.

Stiles poteva immaginare facilmente cosa Derek stesse provando. Lui per primo faticava a non tornare vicino al letto per cercare una traccia tangibile del passaggio di sua madre. Ricordava che Claudia aveva in parte allisciato il copriletto e si chiese se a voler controllare avrebbe trovato una qualche conferma a quel gesto così domestico e familiare. La verità, però, era che Stiles faticava a credere a ciò che stava ipotizzando. E avrebbe continuato in quella convinzione se Derek non si fosse chinato di scatto e poi risollevato lentamente con qualcosa di minuto stretto in mano.

A differenza di poco prima non ci fu un crollo, anche se quando Derek cercò i suoi occhi Stiles si accorse subito che sembrava più che mai vacillante. Lo guardò ridiscendere con lentezza le scale, avvicinarsi al tavolo e depositare sul ripiano di metallo due oggetti quasi uguali.

«È successo esattamente come l’hai raccontato. In ogni dettaglio» ammise Derek, in un soffio di voce, «tutte e due le volte. Sia con mamma che con Laura.»

Stiles diede un calcio al nulla e strinse con furia i bordi del tavolo. Aveva il cuore che batteva di nuovo all’impazzata e non riusciva a fare più nulla. Né a pensare né a respirare normalmente.

«Non l’avevo mai detto a nessuno» ripeté Derek, usando un tono appena più saldo.

Stiles si morse un labbro, indeciso se dar voce a ciò che provava al riguardo. Se prima gli era costato tanto parlare adesso sentiva che sarebbe esploso se si fosse tenuto dentro certe cose che premevano e premevano per essere dette.

«Mi dispiace, Derek. Non sono affari miei, lo so, è tutto così personale e non è giusto che tu non abbia potuto scegliere se confidarmelo o meno. Lo so che non sono Mr. Discrezione, però…»

Era da egoisti e Stiles ne era perfettamente consapevole, ma mentre si scusava si era reso conto che non era solo dispiaciuto per Derek, lo era anche per se stesso. Perché era convinto che Derek in effetti non gli avrebbe mai raccontato nulla del suo passato. Era probabile che lui fosse una delle ultime persone al mondo con cui avesse voglia di aprirsi in quel modo.

Derek si voltò per un istante ancora verso le scale e, non appena tornò a fronteggiare Stiles, scosse il capo con decisione. «Non è come quando ficchi il naso senza permesso.  Non l’hai scelto tu.» Derek stava usando un tono pratico e neutrale e Stiles scoprì che lo preferiva infuriato. Così gli sembrava di non contare davvero nulla di nulla.

Gli occhi di Derek erano stretti in due fessure troppo sottili per lasciar intuire a cosa stava pensando. Stiles era comunque certo che lo stesse scandagliando con i suoi sensi da licantropo. O forse no; Derek poteva anche essere soltanto molto concentrato. Stiles non poté escluderlo, considerato il breve monologo che seguì un attimo dopo.

«Lasciamo perdere il motivo per cui hai cercato di farmi andar via con Scott. Non avevi cattive intenzioni e odori così tanto di rimorso che non ha senso che io ti faccia la predica come a un bambino. Non mi daresti retta, in ogni caso.» Derek non era in collera nemmeno un po’, quello era poco ma sicuro. Non lasciò a Stiles nemmeno il tempo di ponderare oltre riguardo agli scarsi risultati delle trame che aveva ordito con Scott. «Non hai deciso tu di avere queste visioni. E siamo sinceri, Stiles: è da quando ti conosco che finisci sempre con il sapere più cose sul mio passato di quante io non ne racconti in giro. Sapevi di Kate, sapevi di Paige e, a parte urlarmi in faccia in un momento di panico, non hai mai usato nessuna delle due cose per...  non le hai mai usate contro di me. Se io volessi…» Derek sembrò essersi bloccato e Stiles si morse la lingua per non intervenire con qualcuna delle sue solite cazzate, a rischio di zittirlo definitivamente. Quello era uno dei discorsi più lunghi che Derek gli avesse mai fatto e, senza dubbio, uno dei più schietti.

Stiles pregò che Derek continuasse e si rilassò un po’ solo quando lo sentì schiarirsi la voce per  non avere un timbro troppo rauco. «Se mi venisse voglia di parlare di certe cose con qualcuno con te sarebbe più facile. Perfino più facile che con Scott.»

Stiles inspirò una lunga boccata d’aria, proprio come se sino a quel momento i suoi polmoni non avessero più funzionato e ora si stessero riempiendo di nuovo dopo minuti interi di apnea.

Non aveva bisogno che Derek aggiungesse altro. Lo capiva. Era proprio quello il punto tra loro: si capivano. Perfino quando odiavano che fosse così. E si giudicavano a vicenda, non erano affatto neutrali. Non possedevano la misericordia di Scott che era capace di così tante assoluzioni. No. Stiles sapeva che lui e Derek non erano così benevoli, soprattutto con loro stessi. Però nel valutarsi impietosamente sia lui che Derek erano anche capaci di riconoscersi, come davanti a uno specchio. Il che a volte era insopportabile. Altre volte, invece, rendeva tutto più semplice, più immediato e meno spaventoso.

Quello era il nocciolo della questione e non c’era altro da aggiungere.  Derek ne era conscio quanto Stiles e ritornò al suo usuale silenzio. Se non ci fossero stati di mezzo i fantasmi di entrambi Stiles si sarebbe sentito molto meglio.

Fermo dal lato opposto del tavolo, per un po’ Derek si limitò a fronteggiarlo con un atteggiamento per niente minaccioso e fin troppo riflessivo e quieto.

Pur fissando davanti a sé Stiles non poteva affermare di starlo davvero osservando. Ora che si erano chiariti i suoi pensieri stavano sfrecciando su mille sentieri diversi alla ricerca di una soluzione logica all’enigma di ciò che aveva sperimentato. Il suo cervello era a un passo dall’andare in tilt ed era come se a tratti si spegnesse, impegnato com’era a bypassare ogni possibile avvisaglia di panico. I motivi per farsi venire un attacco con i fiocchi non mancavano di sicuro. Fantasmi, oggetti che provenivano dal passato e che dal nulla si materializzavano nel presente, reali e tangibili. Sembrava proprio la trama di un racconto gotico.

Stiles era così perso in una miriade di ipotesi e di interrogativi da essersi completamente distratto da qualunque altra cosa. Fu per quel motivo che non si accorse che Derek si era spostato per raggiungerlo, almeno finché non avvertì un solidissimo tocco di una mano su una spalla. Solo allora la voce di Derek fu di nuovo in grado di raggiungerlo. «Laura mi ha davvero chiamato stupido mulo? È proprio da lei. Anzi, si è contenuta, ha sempre detto ben di peggio.»

Stiles voltò il capo per annuire e scoprì che Derek stava sorridendo, anche se aveva gli occhi umidi e solo la barba impediva di capire se aveva versato almeno un paio di lacrime. Il suo sorriso era tremolante, ma non era incerto. Aveva una luminosità che Stiles aveva modo di osservare per la prima volta solo in quell’occasione.

Eccola lì, la famosa resistenza degli Hale. Ed ecco anche la capacità, tipica di chi era una creatura soprannaturale per nascita, di accettare qualunque accadimento che all’umano medio sarebbe sembrato un puro delirio.

Stiles era umanissimo, ma non rientrava nella media già da un bel pezzo. Non ci era mai rientrato, a dire il vero. Neppure quando per lui i lupi mannari e le altre creature assurde che aveva incrociato negli anni erano stati solo elementi fantastici di miti e leggende. Quindi perché si stava arrovellando così tanto? E perché mai, se esistevano licantropi e affini, non avrebbero dovuto esistere anche i fantasmi? Come mai si sentiva così sconvolto?

Preso nelle sue riflessioni, ancora una volta Stiles ci mise qualche secondo prima di accorgersi che Derek aveva intensificato la stretta sulla sua spalla e che stava scrutando il suo viso con preoccupazione.

«Qual è la parte che non mi stai raccontando, Stiles? Sentiamo. E non sparare stronzate; c’è qualcosa, lo sento. Cosa?»

Stiles scosse il capo e sollevò un po’ il mento, cercando di non tirare su con il naso. «Nulla che riguardi tua madre o Laura. Giuro. Puoi controllare con i sensi. Niente di importante.»

Aveva bisogno di sfogarsi e sapeva che aspettare di poterne parlare con Scott sarebbe stato un tormento. Non solo: alla fin fine, neppure quello sarebbe bastato a levargli di dosso un certo tipo di ansia e di malinconia. Era con Derek, lì dove era successo, che aveva voglia di confidarsi. Non gli andava di rimuginare sul perché – quel loro essere simili a parte –  ma era così ed era inutile negarlo.

«C’è qualcos’altro ed è importante per te, giusto?» Stiles sbatté le palpebreconfuso. Per una frazione di secondo gli era parso che Derek si fosse rabbuiato di nuovo. Anche il suo tono si era appena fatto più amaro. «Immagino che preferiresti avere qui Scott al posto mio o Lydia o chiunque altro, però credo che, di qualunque cosa si tratti, non sia nulla che puoi tenerti dentro troppo a lungo.»

Stiles fu sul punto di ribattere con una battutaccia acida e tanto veritiera quanto ingiusta riguardo alle prediche che venivano dal pulpito sbagliato. Si morse la lingua e scosse di nuovo il capo. Derek era un idiota, ma non era il solo cretino presente in quella stanza. Stiles iniziava a rendersi conto che lui e Derek erano due imbecilli. A quanto pareva condividevano anche gli stessi pregiudizi e le stesse paure. Era disarmante. Inoltre Derek stava provando a essere gentile. Stiles di norma l’avrebbe apprezzato. Forse perfino un po’ troppo.

Se in quel momento il suo cuore non si stava allargando a dismisura, facendolo sentire sciocco e melenso, era soltanto per via del fatto che Stiles aveva appena avuto una sorta di illuminazione per niente rasserenante: dato il contenuto della sua ultima visione, l’indomani mattina avrebbe dovuto sviscerare la faccenda anche con suo padre. Stiles ne aveva confessate di cose incredibili e difficili da digerire, sperando che lo Sceriffo capisse e che non decidesse che non valeva più la pena di combattere per un figlio così difettoso e difficile da gestire. Eppure perfino spiegargli che esistevano i licantropi era parsa una passeggiata rispetto all’idea di dirgli: «Ti ho visto piangere e chiedere aiuto alla mamma, anche se lei era morta, e ho visto anche lei, mi è apparsa come un fantasma».

La tentazione di non farlo era immensa. Stiles si ripeteva che non doveva provarla, che sua madre aveva voluto assicurargli proprio che l’amore che suo padre nutriva per lui era indistruttibile. Ma era una vita intera che Stiles temeva di perdere anche lui, e l’ansia di che reazione avrebbe potuto scatenare lo faceva sentire come se tutte le ossa del suo corpo fossero sul punto di sbriciolarsi. Malgrado ciò Stiles sapeva che su quella specifica esperienza non sarebbe riuscito a tacere. Prima o poi avrebbe tirato fuori il rospo e tanto valeva farlo il prima possibile; non appena lo Sceriffo fosse tornato a casa dal lavoro. Nel frattempo Derek aveva ragione sul fatto che non parlarne era come sostenere sulle spalle un peso enorme. Un grosso masso pronto a schiacciarlo da un momento all’altro, togliendogli ogni coraggio. L’idea di poterne discutere prima con qualcun altro rendeva la prospettiva di una chiacchierata con lo Sceriffo già un po’ meno terrificante.

«La mamma» soffiò fuori Stiles a fatica e con il viso chiazzato di rosso. «Ho visto anche mia madre. E papà, in un certo senso.»

Derek annuì e con quel semplice gesto fece sentire Stiles così compreso che qualcosa si sbloccò dentro il suo petto. L’angoscia era ancora lì, in agguato, ma era come se un grosso scudo si stesse piano piano formando intorno al suo cuore, per proteggerlo e tenerlo al sicuro.

Stiles non poteva fare altro che arrendersi e lasciarsi andare, anche se riteneva che Derek avesse già abbastanza pensieri per conto suo. Avrebbe preferito non rovesciargli addosso un ulteriore carico di rimpianti e brutti ricordi, per giunta non suoi, ma Derek sembrava genuinamente preoccupato e disposto ad ascoltarlo. E sfogarsi era proprio ciò di cui Stiles aveva un disperato bisogno.

Una nuova ondata di spiegazioni venne fuori dalle sue labbra di conseguenza e fluì abbastanza facilmente sino all’ultima sillaba, in una maniera molto meno dolorosa del previsto.

Sin dalla prima parola Derek incrociò le braccia sul petto e non interruppe mai il contatto che lui e Stiles avevano stabilito con lo sguardo. Lasciò Stiles libero di parlare a ruota libera e aspettò con pazienza che il suo racconto fosse concluso. Soltanto alla fine Stiles lo vide stirare le labbra e rilasciare il fiato in una specie di rapido sospiro. Un battito di ciglia più tardi Derek sembrava aver ritrovato quella sua calma un po’ zen che qualche volta sfoggiava in momenti in cui Stiles al suo posto avrebbe dato di matto.

«Cosa credi che volessero da te mia madre, la tua e Laura?» chiese Derek, come se stesse traendo una lunga serie di considerazioni di cui, una volta tanto, intendeva renderlo partecipe. «Perché pensi che siano venute da te? Perché proprio stanotte?»

Mentre raccontava di Claudia, Stiles aveva fatto più volte il giro del tavolo, camminando svelto e senza nemmeno accorgersene. Si fermò vicino alle due decorazioni quasi identiche e accartocciò le labbra in una brevissima smorfia.

«Se intendi come mai le ho viste proprio io e proprio oggi in un senso… diciamo tecnico, e cioè se penso di essere un medium o un sensitivo di qualche tipo, non so cosa risponderti. La mia conoscenza riguardo agli spettri si ferma a quei vecchi film dei Ghostbusters e a un paio di video giochi» ammise, e allungò un dito per toccare la pallina più intatta. Aveva bisogno di avvertire al tatto quanto era solida e concreta. Temette che Derek gli dicesse di tenere giù le mani, ma Derek non fece nulla di tutto ciò e anzi annuì di nuovo. Stiles capì di avere la sua più totale e completa attenzione.

«Qualche idea al riguardo potrei farmela io stesso» lo sentì considerare con la massima serietà, «dopo aver fatto un po’ di ricerca. Però non è quello che intendevo. C’è un modo per contattare mia madre. Non il suo spirito, diciamo l’essenza dei suoi ricordi. Funzionerebbe anche con Laura, ma non è la stessa cosa che hai sperimentato tu. E non è quello che ti ho chiesto.»

Il suo tono non conteneva alcun rimprovero e Stiles decise di essere franco fino in fondo. «Credo che siano venute da me perché ero preoccupato per te. Oggi in particolare perché mi ero ficcato in testa di… beh, lo sai. Ma poi non riuscivo a decidermi. È casa tua, è la tua vita, anche se a volte penso che sia un peccato che tu… non sono affari miei e non ero più convinto di aver avuto una buona idea, me ne volevo andare. Così sono apparse per dire la loro, tua madre e Laura, se non altro. La mamma era qui perché avevo dei dubbi anche su me stesso. Tutte e tre volevano essere d’aiuto e ricordarci un paio di cosette su come siamo fatti, immagino. Credo che siano venute perché ce n’era bisogno.»

«E quelle?» chiese Derek indicando le due palline con un gesto del braccio. Non sembrava più dubbioso, ma solo interessato a analizzare la questione sino in fondo.

«Ora che mi ci fai pensare immagino che tua madre volesse proprio attirare la mia attenzione per farcele trovare, quelle palline. Ecco perché ha infilato una mano nella scatola in maniera così smaccata. In modo che le trovassimo. Perché sono un segno.» Di cosa non stava a Stiles dirlo. Era giusto che Derek traesse le sue conclusioni su quanto era sempre stato amato e su come Talia e Laura avevano sempre avuto fiducia in lui.

Derek annuì con maggior vigore e si girò a guardare il letto. «E tu?» domandò con uno strano mezzo sorriso. «Tu non pensi di averlo meritato un segno?»

Stiles capì all’improvviso e rimase come folgorato da ciò che Derek stava implicando.

«Un segno» ripeté «anche per papà, per… sì, oh, ti prego…»

Raggiunse il letto così in fretta che quasi inciampò a rischio di finirci sopra lungo disteso. Gli tremavano le mani. Troppo. Se non si calmava non sarebbe riuscito a cercare.

Le sue dita sfiorarono casualmente quelle di Derek. Stiles le ritirò come se si fosse scottato. Era scioccato nel constatare che Derek lo aveva prevenuto e stava spianando le pochissime pieghe rimaste sul copriletto. Stiles cercò di non badarci. Non era il momento di mettersi a interpretare gesti e occhiate che sembravano molto più partecipi del solito.

Purtroppo gli bastò un colpo d’occhio per demoralizzarsi del tutto. «Niente» Stiles sospirò, osservando il letto con il cuore che si stava trasformando in piombo.

Un attimo dopo Derek sollevò uno dei cuscini e Stiles la vide: quel che rimaneva di una stella di vetro soffiato rosso e giallo, spruzzata di minuscole pagliuzze dorate. Era spezzata quasi al centro, solo due punte erano intatte, il grosso si era sbriciolato in aghi e frammenti che dovevano essere rimasti altrove, nel passato di Stiles. Lì davanti ai suoi occhi spalancati c’era solo il moncone principale di quello che un tempo era stato un puntale.

Stiles non lo vedeva da anni e l’ornamento era mutilato irreparabilmente, ma l’avrebbe riconosciuto fra mille. Prima di trovare il coraggio di toccarlo sollevò lo sguardo verso Derek e scoprì che stava sorridendo di nuovo, anche se un istante dopo si era già ricomposto.

D’un tratto Stiles si sentì in imbarazzo. Era confuso e felice e spaventato, tutto nello stesso tempo. Aveva tra le mani una dimostrazione tangibile dell’amore di sua madre e, in fondo, pur se in modo straziante, anche di quello di suo padre. Non avrebbe dovuto pensare a niente altro ma, per qualche motivo che non voleva provare a spiegarsi, la cosa di cui era più consapevole era la vicinanza di Derek. Semisdraiato sul suo letto se ne stava lì a fissarlo ed erano talmente vicini che Stiles riusciva ad ascoltare il suono di ogni respiro. Fu Derek a spezzare la tensione e l’improvvisa immobilità di entrambi.

«Immagino che dovremmo porci qualche altra domanda» disse, raddrizzando la schiena, mentre Stiles si sedeva in una posizione più consona. «Ma non stanotte. È tardi…»

Stiles si passò una mano tra i capelli, strinse il moncone di stella, stando attento a non ferirsi, e si alzò con lentezza. Il vetro gli premeva contro il palmo ma senza dolore. I suoi sentimenti erano un altro paio di maniche. Non gli piaceva la sensazione che gli dava il doversene andare e lasciare Derek da solo a riflettere, anche se lui diceva di non volerlo fare.

«È troppo tardi per rompersi la testa con certi interrogativi» concluse Derek, come se stesse riannodando solo in quel momento il filo ancora sciolto dei suoi pensieri. A Stiles sembrò di averlo anche sentito sospirare. Però non poteva esserne certo e se ne scordò del tutto quando Derek accennò allo scatolone ancora rovesciato e disse: «Resta».

Dopodiché si alzò, con uno scatto fluido e deciso, e raccolse dal pavimento un gomitolo tutto ingrovigliato di luci che avevano la forma di minuscole fiammelle colorate. «Tu recupera l’albero e io penserò alle decorazioni.»

Solo in quel momento Stiles strinse davvero troppo forte e il vetro soffiato scricchiolò un po’ tra le sue dita, pungendogli a sangue il palmo della mano in almeno un paio di punti. Stiles quasi non ci fece caso. Appoggiò delicatamente la decorazione spezzata sul tavolo, vicina a quelle degli Hale, si pulì la mano sui jeans senza sentire dolore, perché le ferite erano lievi e minuscole e perché lui era del tutto sovrappensiero.

«Agli ordini, ragazzone!» ribatté, con un tono che svelava quanto, all’improvviso, si sentiva elettrizzato. Aveva le labbra allargate in un sorriso troppo ampio e si rendeva conto che perfino un bestione poco intuitivo come Derek l’avrebbe notato per forza.

Non gli importava più di tanto di nasconderlo e non fece nulla per cancellarselo dal viso. Anzi, lo rese ancora più ampio mentre sfilava davanti a Derek, sfrecciando verso il pianerottolo con il massimo entusiasmo.

Meglio recuperare quel suo stupido albero di plastica prima che Derek cambiasse idea e lo rispedisse a casa difilato. Stiles però non credeva sul serio che Derek l’avrebbe fatto. Quella notte tra loro era cambiato qualcosa e lo avvertivano entrambi; poco ma sicuro. Fino a che punto Stiles non era ancora in grado di dirlo, ma andava bene anche così. Di regali incredibili per quel Natale ne aveva ricevuti perfino più di quanti ne avesse desiderati. Sul resto si poteva anche lavorare con calma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancora un grazie immenso a Suzakusly per tutto il supporto e per la bellissima fanart <3 Sei un amore.


	6. Epilogo

Derek finì di fissare l’ultimo tratto della lunga fila di lucette che risalivano lungo il corrimano della scala a chiocciola. Non appena ci fu riuscito premette l’interruttore della prolunga nascosta sotto l’ultimo gradino e sorrise scuotendo il capo.

Era proprio da Laura suggerire di piazzare le luci nel punto più complicato possibile. L’anno precedente ce n’era voluto d’impegno prima che Derek riuscisse non tanto a fissarle alla ringhiera quanto a farle accendere senza che le scale o il pavimento risultassero ingombre di cavi antiestetici e ben poco pratici. Stiles più che essere d’aiuto aveva continuato a incespicare e smoccolare imprecazioni, finché Derek non era riuscito a venirne a capo. Ormai Derek sapeva come fare e anzi aveva perfino trovato il modo di apportare un paio di miglioramenti rispetto al Natale passato, ma non poteva non pensare che Laura l’avesse fatto apposta. Stiles doveva aver creduto che fosse stato solo un suggerimento estetico infilato nel bel mezzo di una ramanzina da sorella maggiore preoccupata. Derek sapeva per certo che era molto di più. Non che Laura fosse stata un tipo meno pratico di lui, però quello era esattamente il genere di cose che aveva fatto per mesi quando lei e Derek erano rimasti soli: affidargli compiti facili e decisamente materiali dopo averli complicati il tanto necessario da richiedere una enorme dose di concentrazione.

Le prime volte Derek si era disinteressato o, quando non gli era stato possibile, si era stizzito al punto di diventare più che mai scorbutico e verbalmente aggressivo. Poi, lentamente, si era arreso e aveva scoperto che un certo tipo di difficoltà tenevano il suo cervello così impegnato da allontanarlo dai pensieri più neri. Perciò ora sorrideva con gratitudine all’idea che sua sorella avesse voluto lasciargli un ultimo piccolo problema pratico da risolvere. Il solo pensiero era sufficiente a riempirlo di una sensazione fortissima di calore e di nostalgia. Gli restituiva la certezza di essere stato amato davvero, anche nei suoi momenti peggiori.

Stiles ci aveva messo un pezzo prima di capacitarsi di cosa era successo giusto un anno prima; Derek l’aveva accettato subito. Sapeva per certo e fin da bambino dell’esistenza di cose ben più strane e incredibili di un terzetto di fantasmi capaci di materializzare oggetti dal passato. Il suo bisogno di credere che la madre e la sorella fossero tornate per lui l’aveva di sicuro aiutato a non diventare matto dietro a troppe domande. La consapevolezza che entrambe, anche dopo la morte, e quindi forse anche dopo aver scoperto tutta la verità sull’incendio, avevano voluto comunicare con lui e mostrargli il loro affetto era stata per Derek la sola cosa importante.

Sia lui che Stiles avevano fatto ricerche, certo, si erano rivolti a Deaton e alla fine avevano formulato almeno un paio di ipotesi plausibili, ma la verità era che a Derek non interessava granché del come e del perché. Per come la vedeva lui contavano solo tre cose. La prima erano sua madre e sua sorella, che non avevano mai smesso di tenere a lui e che esistevano ancora, da qualche parte, in un luogo in cui prima o poi le avrebbe ritrovate. La seconda era l’aver ricevuto in dono due piccoli ma importanti ricordi tangibili della sua famiglia; Derek aveva tenuto per sé la pallina danneggiata e spedito quella intatta a Cora, accompagnandola con una lunga lettera di spiegazioni. La terza era Stiles, o meglio il tempo che negli ultimi dodici mesi avevano finito con il trascorrere insieme e il legame un po’ assurdo eppure speciale che avevano costruito.

Innegabilmente ciò che era successo li aveva resi più vicini e più uniti. Discutendone insieme, anche solo alla ricerca di una spiegazione – visto che per Stiles trovarne una era parso così importante – avevano finito con il parlare sempre più spesso. Dapprima soprattutto di argomenti dolorosi, delicati, spesso traumatici, legati alla questione dei fantasmi o comunque al passato di entrambi, e poi anche di sciocchezze, perché ormai il giaccio si era rotto una volta per tutte.

Al momento, però, la sola cosa che rischiava di rompersi era l’osso del collo di Stiles, almeno a giudicare dal numero di imprecazioni che stava smoccolando e dallo scricchiolio sinistro della scala su cui si era issato per dare l’ultimo tocco all’albero.

Derek, che fino ad allora gli aveva dato le spalle, si voltò pronto a scattare al salvataggio, se fosse stato necessario. Con sua sorpresa, sebbene fosse davvero in un equilibrio pericolosamente instabile, Stiles era appena riuscito a infilare il puntale sulla cima del nuovo albero extralarge.

Era un abete finto di un’imponenza inquietante, alto il doppio di quello che Stiles si era tirato dietro la volta precedente e frondoso più di un qualunque albero vero. Derek lo trovava incongruo come poche cose al mondo, lì nella cornice del loft, ma era stato costretto a comprarlo, altrimenti Stiles gli avrebbe divorato il cervello a furia di perorazioni.

«Non avrei mai detto che quel mostro potesse avere un’aria così natalizia, una volta addobbato» ammise, fissando con occhio critico il risultato dell’ultima ora di duro lavoro da parte di Stiles. In effetti non era male per niente.

Stiles sorrise, completando la sua discesa dalla scala traballante con un piccolo salto a piè pari che non si concluse in un capitombolo solo per un mero miracolo.

«Sono un esperto nel far sembrare i grossi mostri molto meno mostruosi e molto più natalizi» si vantò, agitando una mano mentre con l’altra batteva una sonora pacca sulla tasca posteriore dei jeans. Ne sporgeva un ridicolo cappello rosso e bianco da Babbo Natale. Derek cercò di ignorare il fatto che i jeans di Stiles erano così stretti che quello stupidissimo berretto sarebbe caduto fuori dal taschino da un momento all’altro.

«Non ci pensare nemmeno per un secondo» replicò con un grugnito, anche se faticava a mostrarsi imbronciato.

Era felice. Come non gli succedeva da un sacco di tempo. E il motivo principale in effetti era proprio Stiles, qualunque cosa fossero diventati. Derek non era ancora sicurissimo di averlo capito. Stiles stesso a volte sembrava  più che altro insicuro. Non come se non fosse certo di quel che voleva, però. Semmai come se stesse per così dire “navigando a vista”.

A Derek andava bene così. Non aveva fretta. Non più. Un tempo avrebbe precipitato le cose, a costo di convincere se stesso di provare sentimenti che non nutriva affatto. Con Stiles era diverso. Forse per via del fatto che c’erano voluti anni anche solo perché loro due diventassero amici.

«Ma è Natale e tu sei il padrone di casa» stava blaterando Stiles, con più allegria che convinzione. «La barba ce l’hai già.»

Derek sollevò un sopracciglio e incrociò le braccia sul petto. Davvero non era per nulla irritato. Stiles era un cretino, come al solito, però ne aveva fatta di strada al suo fianco.

Se solo un anno prima qualcuno gli avesse detto che lui e Stiles avrebbero iniziato una tradizione consistente nel decorare insieme il loft, Derek non si sarebbe preso neppure il disturbo di rispondere con un’occhiataccia. Invece eccoli lì, tra luci, palline colorate e ghirlande d’agrifoglio. Mancava solo il vischio, per un tacito accordo con Stiles. Beh, non poi così tacito. Stiles l’aveva espressamente definito «quella robaccia schifosa per Darach». Derek aveva concordato sul fatto che potevano farne a meno. Non ne sentiva la necessità. Neppure come pretesto per fare qualcosa che desiderava ormai da mesi e che richiedeva solo il momento giusto e un briciolo di coraggio in più.

Stiles lo stava ancora osservando a metà tra il divertito e lo speranzoso e Derek  si sforzò di non ridere. «Scordatelo» ribadì. Poi sollevò dal piano del tavolo l’ultima ghirlanda rimasta, la più pesante e la più verde di tutte, tonda e carica di bacche finte e rossissime. «Appendo questa sulla porta. Tu comincia a riordinare prima che arrivino gli altri.»

Stiles annuì sbuffando e fingendosi offeso a morte per la maniera categorica in cui i suoi tentativi di addobbare perfino Derek venivano snobbati. Derek gli voltò di nuovo le spalle, raggiunse la porta e si concesse un sorriso ancora più largo.

Fissare la ghirlanda al suo posto fu questione di un minuto e nel mentre Derek si ritrovò a pensare che era impressionante quanto riempire il loft di addobbi gli stava venendo naturale.

Senza più i silenzi impacciati e densi di riflessioni che avevano punteggiato quelle stesse operazioni un anno addietro, Derek aveva realizzato quanto gli era mancato quell’insieme di gesti comuni e di tradizione. Certe decorazioni potevano anche essere eccessive e un po’ pacchiane – c’era da scommettere che Stiles le avesse scelte apposta, per sondare i nuovi confini e per mero divertimento – ma nel complesso le ultime ore trascorse a spargerle in giro erano state piacevolissime.

Stiles l’aveva convinto a ospitare il branco per cena, ma per sistemare gli addobbi Derek non aveva voluto altro aiuto che il suo. Scott e gli altri sarebbero arrivati a momenti e Derek era sempre più contento di averli intorno di quanto non desse a vedere. Lo era sul serio, eppure era anche un pochino dispiaciuto che mancasse così poco all’ora di cena.

Diede un ultimo sguardo alla ghirlanda, giusto per essere certo che non fosse storta, e poi cercò l’approvazione di Stiles. «È abbastanza in alt…» chiese, girando dapprima soltanto il capo e poi zittendosi e voltandosi del tutto con lentezza.

Dire che non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi non sarebbe stato corretto. Ci credeva eccome ed era proprio quello il motivo per cui non era riuscito a finire la frase e che se ne stava lì a fissare il centro del loft come ipnotizzato.

Stiles era in piedi vicino al tavolo, a braccia incrociate, e stava annuendo in maniera distratta, perché anziché verso di lui guardava verso quel colosso di un albero. Era evidente che tutta la sua attenzione era concentrata solo su quello. Non c’era nulla di strano nel suo atteggiamento. Stiles era tranquillo. Sereno e inconsapevole del fatto di essere attorniato da tre figure femminili. Derek riusciva a vederle perfettamente, anche attraverso il velo umido che per un attimo gli aveva reso lo sguardo sfuocato e tremolante.

Laura, seduta sul tavolo con le gambe accavallate. Ostentava un’aria di disapprovazione palesemente finta e contraddetta dalla smorfia di divertimento che le illuminava il viso. La mamma, giusto accanto a lei, con il suo solito sorriso saldo e caloroso come un abbraccio. Gli occhi le brillavano proprio come le era capitato da viva, quando più di una volta era scesa dagli spalti per congratularsi con Derek dopo che un suo canestro aveva risolto una partita. E Claudia Stilinski. Derek non l’aveva mai conosciuta, però era certo che si trattasse di lei. Ricordava Stiles in così tanti piccoli dettagli che, anche solo per quello, non potevano esserci dubbi. Ma se pure non ci fosse stata quella rassomiglianza, sarebbe bastato notare come stava osservando il figlio.

Laura, Talia e Claudia. Due madri e una sorella che un po’ mamma lo era stata anche lei. Erano lì, tutte e tre, e non sembravano affatto fantasmi. Se non fosse stato per i suoi sensi da licantropo Derek avrebbe potuto illudersi che fossero vive. Ma nessuna delle tre stava respirando. Gli unici battiti cardiaci che Derek riusciva a sentire, i soli odori che il suo olfatto percepiva appartenevano a lui e a Stiles.

Quella constatazione era dolorosa, ma Derek era convinto che fosse meglio così. Illudersi di poter riavere indietro la mamma e Laura avrebbe fatto molto più male.

In realtà Derek aveva voglia di piangere, però non sapeva se era più per il rimpianto oppure per la gioia. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, per chiamare Stiles e per avvisarlo, ma prima ancora che riuscisse a pronunciare il suo nome sua madre, sua sorella e Claudia erano già sparite.

Derek le aveva avute sotto gli occhi solo per un istante e non era neppure sicuro di non averle sognate. Era possibilissimo che le avesse immaginate, Claudia compresa, solo perché aveva bisogno che apparissero anche a lui e che gli confermassero, una volta di più, che lui e Stiles non erano i soli che vegliavano l’uno sull’altro.

«Ho messo troppe palline blu?» Stiles aveva il capo inclinato di lato e Derek non aveva modo di guardarlo in faccia, però era pronto a scommettere che fosse serissimo. «Sono troppe? Lo sapevo. È che sono più piccole e sembra sempre di averne usate di meno. Invece ne ho messe troppe, giusto? E avrei dovuto mettere i festoni argentati. L’avevo detto che secondo me ci volevano.»

Nonostante avesse ancora gli occhi lucidi e il cuore un po’ troppo stretto a Derek venne voglia di ridere di gusto. Lo fece, scuotendo il capo e scacciando le lacrime una volta per tutte. Senza grandi sforzi, tanto per cambiare.

«Stiles, quel mastodonte…» Per un attimo Derek fu sul punto di dire qualcosa di sarcastico, per consuetudine e per stemperare l’emozione, ma si scoprì più sereno che turbato e ben poco incline all’ironia gratuita e al battibecco. «È troppo grande ed esagerato» concluse, con la massima sincerità, «ma è assolutamente perfetto. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, è un albero di Natale bellissimo.»

La visione di Stiles che boccheggiava tutto rosso in viso lo ripagò ampiamente per la sua schiettezza. Derek si disse che più tardi, a fine serata, gli avrebbe chiesto di restare, dopo che tutti gli altri se ne fossero andati. Gli avrebbe raccontato di aver visto anche lui Talia, Laura e Claudia. Gli avrebbe spiegato che non era certo che fosse stata una vera visione e non solamente il frutto di una sorta di auto-suggestionamento. E poi, forse, avrebbe confessato a Stiles anche qualcos’altro che con gli spettri non aveva nulla a che fare.

C’era tempo, però. Il branco stava per arrivare e per il momento Derek non voleva altro che terminare i preparativi insieme a Stiles e godersi ogni istante della familiarità e della complicità che ormai li legava l’uno all’altro. In fondo, il messaggio degli spiriti che li avevano fatti avvicinare era anche quello: il passato poteva essere ricordato con più dolcezza che dolore, il presente era un dono prezioso e il futuro era ancora tutto da costruire.


End file.
